Red Lining
by Aki Lee
Summary: AU. Natsume, a rockstar of a band called Red Lining wanted to buy a CD in a CD store. Unfortunately, while buying, he had a fight with a girl who doesn't even know who he was! What will he do? Full summary inside...not a oneshot anymore! NxM!
1. Red Lining

**EDITED**

**Good day guys! Since I've just re-read all the chapters of this fic (and I have seen that there are a lot of grammatical errors in here), I have decided to edit all the rest of the chapters before I update the next chapter!**

**Sorry for the inconvenience but I think this would be better.**

**Thanks for understanding. :D**

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Gakuen Alice but I own the name of the store and the band!

**SUMMARY:** AU. Natsume Hyuuga, a popular lead guitarist and singer/rockstar of a popular band called Red Lining is having a concert tonight. Unfortunately, he wanted to buy something in a CD store and had a fight with a stranger that doesn't even know who the hell he was! What will he do? Oneshot.

* * *

Red Lining  
Chapter 1

"That's it, guys! Recording session's over!" Tsubasa, the manager of the popular band called the Red Lining, said as the band started dispersing, ready to get out of the room. "Oh, and please remember Natsume, smile at the fans and don't scare them!"

"Tch." Natsume muttered to himself, "as if they're scared… they're still running after me anyway."

He started out the door followed by his friend/bassist Ruka.

"Don't even try to sneak outside!" Tsubasa warned the two. "We only have 4 hours left and I want you resting now!"

Natsume ignored him. "Whatever. Ruka, c'mon."

And so the two left.

-------

"Natsume, why don't we just follow Tsubasa this time... We might be seen by swarming fans." Ruka started once the two were outside of the Pop Building.

Natsume didn't answer and just continued walking down the street not caring whether he was being observed by the many unfamiliar faces in the streaming crowd.

"Where are we going anyway?" Ruka asked because he knew Natsume's just as hardheaded as a bull.

"To the mall." Natsume stated.

"Natsume are you crazy? We could die there!"

"Ruka you're overreacting… I'm just going to buy a CD because I couldn't find it anywhere else."

"Fine… I'm just going to that coffee shop." Ruka said pointing to the small coffee shop nearby. "I'll just meet you there."

Natsume nodded. "I'll be fast."

_What could happen in a CD store anyway?_ He asked himself as he walked straight to the mall.

------

"We're here!" Mikan shouted as she and her best friend Hotaru entered the huge mall.

"Don't be so stupid Mikan. It's only a mall." Hotaru said leaving Mikan behind.

"Hotaru! I'm just excited because I'm gonna buy something!"

"What are you going to buy anyway?"

"A CD that I couldn't find anywhere! My radar tells me that the Beat CD store still has it!"

"You have radar inside you?" Hotaru asked with a sarcastic tone. "Alright. Go now, I'll just follow in awhile. Meet you there." Hotaru said turning left.

"Awwww... Hotaru! You're not going to come with me?"

"No."

Mikan cringed. "Fine. When I get that CD, I'll be laughing my head off because you didn't see my victory!"

------

"Now got to find that CD." Natsume muttered to himself as he heard his same phrase from a stranger just beside him.

Natsume raced an eyebrow as his eyes followed the hyper brunette. "Weird." He mumbled as he walked through the CD racks.

For a couple of minutes, he finally found the CD he was looking for in what you can call an empty deserted CD rack.

The only copy left.

'_Got to have it.'_

As he finally grabbed the CD from the rack, a pair of rosy white hands made its grab from the other end of the CD that he was now holding.

Natsume looked up and met two pair of brown eyes coming from the stranger he saw just awhile ago.

"Hey… I was the one who got this first, so do you mind if you get another copy?" Mikan said to the boy with ruby eyes.

"Get your paws away from my CD. I was the one who grabbed it first."

Mikan's face turned red, "Don't you call that paws! Can't you see? It's called hands!"

Natsume ignored her and pulled the CD away from her.

"Hey give that back to me!" Mikan shouted. "Who do you think you are anyway?"

Natsume, who was heading for the counter, turned around, and looked straight at the girl.

Here he was, a popular rockstar, the lead guitarist and singer of the band called _Red Lining..._ and a stupid girl doesn't even know who the hell he was?

He looked at her with disbelief as he thought whether he should consider being happy or not.

He finally answered, "I'm Natsume Hyuuga."

Everyone at the CD store put their heads up as they heard the popular name of Natsume Hyuuga.

Voices, whispers, giggles could be heard from around.

He looked at the girl's glaring face. "And you are?"

"Mikan. Mikan Sakura... and I want my CD back." The girl spat out.

"Get your own. I got this first." Natsume stated staring at Mikan's already annoyed face.

"Fine! If you're going to be like that, I'll just get that from you…" Mikan said lunging forward to Natsume. "…I'll just get that forcefully!"

Mikan jumped at Natsume causing him to fall backwards on the floor.

"Give me that!" Mikan said trying to grab the CD from Natsume.

"I won't." Natsume simply said.

"Yes you will!"

"I said I won't."

"Fine. Start with Plan B now!" Mikan shouted. Group of people started to watch them now.

"What do you mean Plan B?" Natsume said looking puzzled.

"I'll get that using my tickle hands!" Mikan started tickling Natsume's ribs.

"Hey, stop that!" Natsume said.

Finally Natsume started to loosen the grip at the CD.

Mikan got it and finally stood up away from Natsume.

Mikan smirked. "That's what you get for not giving the CD to me!"

Mikan was about to leave when suddenly Natsume called out.

"Hey." Natsume stood up from the ground.

Mikan looked at Natsume. "What?"

"Here." Natsume said handing out two free VIP tickets.

"What's this?"

"Duh. It's two free VIP tickets to a concert later."

"I know! But why are you giving this to me?" Mikan said as she got it from him.

"You'll see."

"Whose concert is it anyway?" Mikan asked.

Natsume sweat dropped.

He stood up from the ground and left the store, followed by the group of fans around him.

"I'll make your life a living hell, Mikan Sakura." Natsume promised as he walked out of the mall.

----

Mikan paid for the CD and waited for her friend.

_What a weird person_. She thought and saw a glimpse of her friend on the nearby rack.

"Hotaru!" Mikan shouted, running up to her friend.

"I don't know you." Hotaru said leaving Mikan.

"Hotaru! You're being mean again!"

"Do you know who the hell that person was? The one you just tackled down the floor?" Hotaru asked.

"Oh, you mean the weird guy who gave me these two free tickets?" Mikan asked as she pulled out the tickets from her pocket.

Hotaru nodded.

"Actually, no. But he said he was a guy named Natsume Hyuuga."

"And why did you have to tackle him down?"

"Because he was trying to get away with my CD." Mikan pointed to the small plastic bag she carrying.

"Mikan, you're really so stupid. I'm leaving."

"Aww… Hotaru don't leave me! I'm not stupid!" Mikan said following Hotaru out of the store.

"Yes you are. You just had a fight with a rockstar."

Mikan raised an eyebrow. "Wha-what do you mean?"

"Natsume Hyuuga is the lead guitarist and singer of the band _Red Lining_!"

Mikan just stared at her best friend.

"You're really an idiot Mikan." Hotaru said finally leaving her.

Mikan stopped at her tracks and stared emptily at the sight before her.

Mikan swallowed hard whispered to herself. "My life's going to be a living hell…"

* * *

**So this is it for the chapter! Hope you all like it! Please read and review! :D**


	2. That CD

**EDITED**

**Konnichiwa minna-san! Here's my update! Hope you all like it! R/R please! Enjoy!**

**Sheila (the one who asked me to answer something) - uh… I'm still thinking whether Mikan or Natsume will fall in love first but right now, I guess, my answer would be… Natsume will fall first! haha! **

**Thanks for your review!**

**And to all the other reviewers, thanks a lot!**

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Gakuen Alice, but I own this story!

* * *

Red Lining  
Chapter 2

Natsume had an evil smirk plastered on his rockstar face.

His face showing that he was, indeed, planning a scheme.

A plot for Mikan Sakura.

Yeah, for that Mikan Sakura.

That stupid little girl, who got the CD, he was longing for, away from his hands.

Just remembering that milestone, he wanted to get/steal that CD away from her all the more.

He wanted to kill her… slowly!

"BWAHAHA!" Natsume laughed like a butcher ready to cut his next victim—I mean his so-called meat.

His bandmates, including their manager, Tsubasa, sweat dropped as they saw Natsume getting insane.

Tsubasa looked at Ruka and had a quizzical look on his face. "What just happened awhile ago?"

Ruka looked up at his manager and shrugged his shoulders.

He then looked at his friend. He didn't know what happened earlier, he just saw his friend coming through the coffee shop with his hand empty.

"Maybe, just got a little crazy because the CD he wanted wasn't in the store. But now that you've thought of it, he was saying something about a stupid little girl..." Ruka said.

He knew something was up but he didn't know what…

_Yeah that Mikan Sakura…_ Natsume thought.

_Shall pay._

_Shall pay because of everything she had done._

_Because of getting that CD off of me._

_Because of not knowing who the hell I was!_

Natsume couldn't stop himself.

He wanted to burn her hair until she gets bald.

He wanted to tie her upside down and let animals eat her alive.

Of course, he could be in prison because of that.

But it was still sweet vengeance…

Yes, it was a really sweet revenge.

His thoughts burst as he heard his manager calling out to him.

"Yeah?"

"There's two girls here saying that you gave them two free passes?" Tsubasa said his mind kept jarring around.

What was happening today?

"Ah… let them in the other room."

Tsubasa couldn't move.

What did he just say?

Natsume's band mates looked at him with shock.

Natsume was always the person to complain when they had to socialize with fans, but what the hell is happening?

They all just stared at Natsume who was busy writing down something.

"Why did you give those two girls, free passes?" Tsubasa asked.

"No reason."

Tsubasa was shocked. This was the first time, in history, that Natsume Hyuuga had given two free tickets to two girls (not one but two), for no reason at all!

Tsubasa's jaw dropped.

_This day is so weird._

Just thinking about it, his skin started to rise up.

Tsubasa went out slowly.

Ruka looked at Natsume.

His eyes, getting bigger.

This was so unreal!

Of all the people, Natsume!

But Natsume hates girls!

-----

Mikan clutched the VIP pass, which was now around her neck, while Hotaru started talking to the manager.

She shouldn't have come here.

She was just going to get killed.

Oh God, she was just 16 years old!

She can't die, now!

"Okay, follow me." Tsubasa said cutting Mikan's train of thoughts.

Mikan slowly followed with Hotaru ahead of her.

_How could Hotaru be so cruel to me!_

_She practically half-dragged me here._

_If I could just get—_

"May I ask how my little Natsume gave you two free VIP passes?" Tsubasa asked.

"Well, my friend here," Hotaru started. "Started a fight with your 'little Natsume…'"

Mikan's face turned to a color which was same as the red chili peppers she had seen in the poster at the supermarket. "Hotar—"

Before Mikan could speak, Hotaru covered her mouth.

"So what was this fight about?" Tsubasa asked, his eyes twinkling.

"About a CD the two wanted."

Tsubasa placed his right hand on his forehead. "So that's what bothering Natsume."

"What do you mean?" Hotaru said still covering the mouth of her, child-like friend.

"Well nothing. Just please wait here." Tsubasa said and left.

Finally Hotaru let her hands fall away from Mikan's slimy mouth. "Yuck."

"You're so mean Hotaru! I was the first one who got that CD!"

"But still you had a fight with a rockstar. You should say sorry later."

"Sorry for what? I'm not going—"

"Ready to give me a long apology?" Natsume said, his back against the doorframe.

Mikan stared at the boy she had gotten a fight with just awhile ago.

"Why should I?" Mikan retorted.

Natsume ignored her and eyed her small bag. "And have you forgotten something?"

"What?" Mikan asked, anger raging from her face.

Natsume held out his hands, "The CD."

Mikan exploded. "It's still mine!"

"Not it wasn't. I got that first and you got it from me."

"You got that wrong! You got it first from me!"

"I think your head must have slammed into something. It was the other way around."

"AAARRGH! I'm so—"

"Well, good evening to the both of you." A blond guy from behind Natsume said, his head bowed like that of a gentleman giving respect to a lady.

Mikan looked at him and didn't recognize him at all.

"I guess you two don't know me… I'm—"

"You're Ruka Nogi, the bassist of _Red lining_."

Ruka looked at the girl with black hair. He smiled. "Yeah, but you two can call me Ruka. And you two must be?"

"I'm Mikan Sakura and this is my friend Hotaru Imai." Mikan shouted cheerfully.

"Tch. Let's get out of here Ruka. We only have a few minutes till the shows on." Natsume walked away. "And by the way, if you still wouldn't give that CD back to me, you might as well get stuck here."

Mikan's temper burst again. "Why you!"

Natsume shut the door before he could even hear another word from the stupid girl.

"So how would you get that CD from her?" Ruka asked, as he finally understood what was bothering his friend.

"Just wait and see…"

"Do you even have a plan?" Ruka asked again.

"No."

Ruka sweat dropped again.

---------

"Aaargghhh! I'm going to kill him!"

"Fine. I'm just going to the VIP seats, the shows going to start. See you there."

Mikan nodded.

After a whole 10 minutes, a light bulb emerged from her head.

'Now I got an idea… it's show time."

Mikan left the room that was supposed to be locked so that she and Hotaru won't escape and started to look for the way to the media room.

----------

"And now," The speaker announced while the audience shouted. "Here's _Red Lining_!"

People started shouting their names. The fans, which were mostly girls, got their posters and shouted at the top of their lungs Natsume's name.

Natsume started singing, what he didn't know was something was about to happen...

----------

Mikan, who was desperate for revenge, looked around her if the coast was clear. She knew the concert was starting and went inside the media room.

For some reason, no one was around the room and this gave her a chance to do what she was planning.

"Now let me see…" Mikan said to herself, flipping through the CD's around.

"There… That's what I'm looking for." Mikan got the CD entitled, 'funny voices for singers'

"Now, where's that baby voice…?"

She finally found what she looking for.

"Now it's my turn." Mikan said, horns coming out from her hair.

The sound from the stage stopped without her noticing.

She opened the compact disc and put on the CD.

"No we shall make your voice into a baby!" She said and pressed then play button.

The CD was loading and before she could continue, a voice from behind suddenly scared the hell out of her.

"And just what are you doing?"

Mikan turned around and saw Natsume smirking.

"Uh… nothing."

"I knew you were up to no good." Natsume said.

Before she can do anything, Natsume carried her like a sack of rice and threw her outside of the media room and into the backstage exit.

He, then, pulled the CD from her bag and said, "This is your punishment for doing that to me. This CD is mine now."

With that, Natsume shut the door with a loud slam.

Natsume went back to the media room and saw that she was about to make his voice like a baby.

"So that's your plan huh?" Natsume thought out loud pulling the CD from the compact disc. "I got the CD, anyway."

---------

Mikan stood up, looking at the closed door.

"We're not yet finish Natsume Hyuuga… I'm GONNA GET MY CD BACK!"

* * *

**To be continued. Please read and review!**


	3. Caught Off Guard

**EDITED**

**Hey guys! I'm back… for what seemed like an eternity! Haha! Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER:** GA is not mine. :D

* * *

Red Lining  
Chapter 3

It was exactly one week, two days and 5 hours since Mikan's life had suddenly changed it's track. She wasn't exactly the bright type but why was the world trying to crumble her life down into bits of pieces!?

She didn't deserve this kind of treatment!

Mikan tried to get her mind off of the CD that that Natsume Hyuuga STOLE from her but it was no use!

She had to get it back!

Mikan cringed and flinch and wanted to shout at the top of her lungs but, instead of doing that, she tried busying herself by chewing on her blazer.

"You'll soon be crazy if you don't stop eating that end of your jacket."

Mikan looked up and saw Hotaru staring blankly at her. "HOTARU! I don't know what to do! I need to get that CD back!"

"I see. You're acting stranger than usual."

"I'm not! I… just… need… my CD back!"

She was going to go mad in any minute now! She just wanted her CD back so much—

Just then, what seemed to be a flyer directly made its way on Mikan's face, blinding her annoyed, must-get–that-CD-back face from view.

"Wha—what?! Ahh!" Mikan said as she struggled to balance herself but instead slipped and fell hard on the wooden floor.

"Will you stop struggling?" Hotaru said, irritated as she quickly snatched the piece of paper off Mikan's face.

She quickly read what was in the flyer while Mikan tried to sit up from her current position.

Hotaru then slowly looked down at Mikan and simply said, "_Red Lining_ members will be studying here."

Mikan quickly sat up. "WHAT!?"

---------

"Why do you have that evil smirk on your face again, Natsume?"

Natsume, who was still listening to the CD he had gotten/stolen from that Mikan Sakura for about one week, two days and five days now, looked at his best friend, Ruka.

"Nothing."

"If you ask me, you're awfully not yourself lately."

"Uh-huh…" Natsume couldn't even stop the smile forming on his face; just thinking about those incidents concerning that Mikan Sakura makes him want to laugh.

When will he ever meet that girl again?

"And you aren't clearly listening to me!"

Ruka knew he wouldn't ever understand what was in his best friend's mind, as Natsume evidently switch the volume higher and began singing the lines of the song.

"You've caught me of guard… This wasn't supposed to happen…"

Natsume who was too caught up with his singing didn't realize that their manager, Tsubasa, had gone inside the room.

"We're going to have a break!"

Ruka, Koko and Yu (excluding Natsume) looked up at what seemed to be their manager in a very excited state.

"What do you mean?" they asked in unison.

"You're all going to attend Alice Academy!"

* * *

**Please R/R!**


	4. The Plot

**EDITED**

**Good day! This is the revised chapter 4 of _Red Lining_!**

**Oh… if you are wondering what the hell is the CD they are fighting for about… uh it's actually a band of my imagination. Hehe. I didn't name it. It's just a band who both of them liked and so their story started. Okay?**

**Well then… haha! Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own GA.

* * *

Red Lining  
Chapter 4

"He's not going to win this time!" Mikan proclaimed as she started what seemed to be a one stand act that would 'shatter' the fame of the rockstar, Natsume Hyuuga.

This was the day.

The day she had waited for in her teenage life.

The day the band _Red Lining_ would actually come here to start the first day of their normal education.

This was also the day that Mikan had waited to get back her sweet revenge.

"For stealing that CD away from me!" Mikan proclaimed to herself as her friend looked at her weirdly.

"You're really so stupid, Mikan. Well, I'm outta here." Hotaru stated as she knew Mikan would ask her for help and let her get involve in her evil, diabolical plot.

"Hotaru! Wait! I need your…"

The door slammed shut.

"…help."

--------

Natsume Hyuuga looked bored as he stared outside the window of their car that was soon entering the gates of the Academy.

"Okay, guys. This is it. You'll soon be normal guys in a normal school!" Tsubasa exclaimed as he parked the car on the lot of the Academy.

"Tch. As if it would be a normal school." Natsume said as he saw girls lining outside waiting for them to come out.

He could almost hear the loud screams the girls were making.

"Well, this would be fun." Yuu said as he peeked outside the window of the car.

Koko shuddered.

Natsume ignored the comments he had heard from his friends/bandmates and continued to stare at the crowd of people outside. He looked at each one of them and saw someone who actually looked familiar.

"Ruka," Natsume tapped his best friend's shoulders. "Do you recall that girl… over there." He pointed to the girl who had a short shiny black hair with violet eyes.

"That's Hotaru Imai." Ruka said staring at the girl outside. Nobody knew that he secretly had a crush on the girl who was just outside. From the time he had actually gone and talked to her and found that they had a lot in common (even though it looked like they had none).

"So that means… that both of the girls you had actually invited on the concert studies here!" Tsubasa exclaimed. "You wouldn't be a loner anymore!"

The members of the band sweat dropped.

It looked like their manager was more excited than they were.

_So that means… that Mikan Sakura is also studying here…_ Natsume thought. _This year is going to be fun._

Natsume smirked and quickly opened the door of the black car.

--------------

Two hours and 35 minutes had already passed and Mikan could still only hear the welcoming voices from down below.

"It's been more than two hours and they're still welcoming those brats." Mikan hissed. At least she had a lot of time to perfect her evil plans.

Mikan wanted to laugh at her evil plans. "So... i'll just mix this up and then..."

What she didn't know was a person actually was observing her from behind. The boy had quietly sneaked in on the room as he found Mikan cuddled on the farthest corner of the empty classroom.

He wanted to ambush her… but how?

Natsume had a gleam of laughter on his face. He never had so much fun as this one in his whole entire life. He, being the singer of a popular band, never had encountered anything such as this.

This was actually the first time he had come close to seeing an ordinary classroom for he was always home schooled like his band mates.

It was also the first time that he had actually used a public bathroom and he didn't know what to say about that.

He actually met a lot of girls already but that made him stop liking them and eventually hating how they behave and act, fussing over small things. He knew he was generalizing them which might have caused him to be what he was right now.

A very ignorant, uncaring boy.

He wasn't all that ignorant and uncaring. He was just that…

Natsume pulled up a chair and sat behind the unknowing Mikan.

_She didn't even hear the scraping sounds that the chair made as it was being dragged._

_What was she doing anyway?_

Natsume tried to peek but couldn't see anything. He just saw some weird ingredients like a banana peel and baking soda and other X ingredients.

It looked like it was some kind of smoothie being made.

Natsume couldn't help himself and he leaned down on Mikan and whispered, "What's that?"

------------

"Ruka, have you seen Natsume? He went off somewhere…" Tsubasa asked looking around the crowded lot.

Ruka who was talking to Hotaru haven't got any clue.

"Where could that boy gotten himself right now?" Tsubasa muttered as he left Ruka and Hotaru.

He looked back at Hotaru and had a puzzling look.

"It might have been… Natsume was looking for Mikan."

"Where is she anyway?"

"At the classroom. Fulfilling her said plan."

"What plan?"

"To make Natsume's life a living hell."

* * *

**Tsk. Tsk. Hotaru's really talkative here…**

**So how was it?**

**Good?**

**Bad?**

**Short? I know it's short. Haha! I'll try to make it longer on the next chapter.**

**Please R/R!**


	5. Stepping Stones & CDD

**EDITED**

**Finally! I'm here and I've updated!**

**Thanks for all the reviews/comments you've given me! It surely made my day/s :D**

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own GA. Only the plot of this story is what I own.

* * *

Red Lining  
Chapter 5

"What's that?"

Mikan smiled to herself. Finally her friend, Hotaru, had seen the goodness of her wicked plan.

She started talking while her back was still facing the person she was talking to. "Haven't you remembered what I was telling you yesterday?"

Natsume looked puzzled. What was this girl saying?

Mikan sighed but continued on. "Well, if you can't remember, I might as well refresh your eager mind."

Eager?

Mind?

Natsume looked weirdly at her but he let her continue without saying anything.

"I'm making this smoothie that will blow off that bratty Natsume who thinks everything that he walks on is his!" Mikan said hitting the table with her knuckles. "Grr… I could almost kill him this instance!"

Natsume stared at Mikan for awhile. So the smoothie was for him after all… wait—

Who said he was bratty?!

"So, where were you, Hotaru…?" Mikan soon turned around and what she saw shocked her.

She was now face to face with the glaring ruby eyes she was talking evilly about.

"Do I sound like a girl to you?"

Mikan was surprise with the sudden bellowing of the boy that she incidentally splashed the smoothie on Natsume's face.

She hadn't realized what she'd done until it was already done.

Ooh… she wanted to turn back time so badly.

She had actually splashed the contents of the smoothie at a rockstar!

It was the end of her.

----------

"They're going to blow up each other, I tell you."

Ruka and Hotaru made their way to the classroom where Hotaru said she had left Mikan.

"I feel that what you've just thought is actually happening right now." Hotaru stated as they went to a stop.

"Maybe, we should get your manager first."

Ruka nodded, "Good idea."

---------

Mikan wanted to jump away from the boy (who looked like a monster who's going to eat her as soon as he gets his claws on her) but instead of having thought, she just wanted to laugh.

Natsume's face was cold while the ends of his hair were dripping from the stickiness of the smoothie. The smoothie had soon dripped on his expensive black shirt and on his favorite shoes.

The nerve…

"Sorry, my fingers slipped." Mikan smiled. It's the least she could do for revenge.

Natsume would very much be in cloud 9 right now if the girl in front of her gets killed. He wanted to strangle her until she was out of breath but something caught his eyes.

The blender with the leftover smoothie she had made had caught his eyes.

He smirked as he got it and poured it over on Mikan's head.

Mikan was frozen to the spot.

The smoothie was cold against her skin and her clothes soon absorbed it making her shiver.

"What did you do that for?!" Mikan hissed as she shivered again.

"My fingers must have slipped."

Mikan glared at him.

Natsume returned it with a smile.

"Why you…"

Mikan stepped toward him but being the clumsy girl she was, she slipped and fell pushing Natsume with her.

Natsume fell first while Mikan crashed down on top of him.

Natsume groaned. "You're heavy…"

Mikan couldn't stop glaring at him as she sat up, straddling his waist. "You moron! This is your entire fault!"

"And how did this become my fault? You were the one who pushed me!"

"You…" Mikan said her face getting red from anger.

Natsume smirked.

He knew he won again.

"Mikan!"

"Natsume!"

"What has happened here?!"

Both Mikan and Natsume stared at the shocked faces of the people who were now lingering at the door.

They stared at one another and blushed. Mikan just now realized the position they were in…

Mikan blushed deeper as she pulled herself up.

"It's not what you think—"

Mikan tried explaining at the same time Natsume started groaning.

"She tried abusing me. I couldn't do anything…"

Mikan glared at him who was clearly acting.

Who would believe in his dumb act anyway?

The people at the door looked like they believed it.

"Mikan, office now." The principal said.

"Natsume, come with me." Tsubasa said.

--------

The news about them at room 206, alone, spread like wildfire throughout the school.

Even from the outside of the school gates, writers from magazines such as Stepping Stones and CDD which stands for Celebrity Do's and Don'ts came crashing as the rumors spread like virus.

The writers and media people who were not allowed inside the school interviewed students who wanted to get their 15 seconds of fame with the use of the rumors going about.

"So what's your name?" The interviewer asked.

"I'm Sumire, the prettiest girl in Alice Academy! Hahaha!"

The interviewer laughed fakely. "Ah, so… Sumire. What do you know from the rumors about room 206?"

"Oh… that… Natsume-kun was clearly saying the truth. That Mikan Sakura was really trying to do something to him. Thank goodness someone came in to stop her…"

Others versions of the rumor came like this:

"I heard that they were actually kissing…"

"My friend said that they were all covered with some yellowish liquid which I think was a smoothie of some kind…"

"I think Mikan was trying to kiss him and Natsume was trying to push her away…"

"I heard someone say that the liquid that had covered them was actually something Mikan was trying to make him drink so that she could get her way with him…"

A well-known newscaster said:

"Well, here you have heard the different rumors inside the Alice Academy. What would be your verdict? I'm Rika Hanazaki, live at Alice Academy gates. Right back to you Reyna!"

The principal sighed as he turned off the television. He turned around and saw the still-dirty Mikan who was sending daggers at Natsume who had changed his clothes and was clean enough in appearance.

"Okay... Because of your hospitality towards this boy, I'm glad to have you for detention everyday after school for two hours."

"What? I didn't do anything bad, Mr. Naru—"

"And you shall accompany Natsume and help him out in coping here in our lovely school…"

"You can't do that—"

"I can, dear Mikan."

"I didn't…"

"I know you are telling the truth. Natsume here had told me what had happened."

Mikan glanced at Natsume who in return looked seriously at Mr. Narumi.

Why did he do that? He had actually helped her in a small way... maybe she should apologize.

"I'm giving you this punishment so that you will be able to realize that making smoothies with unknown ingredients is bad and that you should also realize the consequences of your actions."

Mikan nodded.

Natsume sniggered enough for only Mikan to hear.

Okay, let's take back the apologizing thing.

Mikan threw daggers at him.

He looked at her and winked.

The people around the room looked at them.

Was Natsume actually flirting with Mikan?

And was Mikan actually blind to not see it?

Mikan looked away.

All of her plans backfired on her.

Instead of making the rockstar's life into hell she had managed to turn hers into something much worse than hell.

Mikan stared back at him with a very dirty look.

Oh… he was so dead.

* * *

**Did you like it?**

**Was it long enough?**

**Comments please!**

**Oh, by the way, if you all have time... please vote on my poll in my profile page! It will be greatly appreciated! Thanks!**


	6. Black Souls

**EDITED**

**I really don't have anything to "note" here right now but I just want to say to everyone, who is actually giving a little of their time to read this note instead of scrolling down to start reading, that I am very, very, very, very THANKFUL for the reviews you have all given me! **

**It really helped me a lot… really.**

**I couldn't really put in all the names of the people who reviewed but there was this reviewer who, I think, has helped me a lot due to his/her comment. Thanks to nobuta! Hi! If you are reading this, I would like to thank you for that loooong comment :D And there wasn't anything unreasonable about that comment of yours… it actually made me realize that I should try harder next time. And I'm sorry if I had actually confused you because of the words that I've used. Haha! Thanks a lot! Wait! I almost forgot… I couldn't actually email you or something because you're review was anonymous and you didn't give your email. But thanks anyway! Haha!**

**So if you are reading this, I would like to dedicate this chapter to you, nobuta.**

…**Ay, Oo nga pala… pinoy din ako! Haha!**

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own GA.

* * *

Red Lining  
Chapter 6

"Weekend! Finally!"

Hotaru, who was very engrossed on the book she was reading, ignored her best friend jumping up and down on her bed.

"C'mon Hotaru! You've been reading that forever! I think you and I should celebrate! It's finally weekend and this is the only chance I have to get away from the Devil! I mean, did you see how mean he was to me?! Not fair at all! I could have killed him if I weren't in detent—"

"Mikan, I get the idea." Hotaru said, flipping the page of the hard-bound book.

"But he's trying to kill me! I'm just sixteen and too young to get killed—"

Hotaru snapped closed the book she was reading and looked at her friend. "If we go to the mall today, will you shut up already?"

Mikan's lips turned into a smile. "I knew you would say that! Sure!" Mikan stood up from the bed and headed straight to the door. "LET'S GO CELEBRATE!"

"You're paying for everything."

"Aaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwww…. Fine! Just don't buy too much."

------------------

Hotaru ended up buying a whole pack of chocolates imported from Europe, a set of electronic equipment, and a very expensive shirt from a very famous clothesline shop.

"Let's watch a movie."

Mikan, who was beside her so-called best friend, cried dramatically. She looked at Hotaru, who was holding a lot of food within the circle of her arms, while she was holding nothing.

All of the money she had actually saved up from most of her life was gone.

All of it.

She was left with nothing.

Nothing at all.

"Uhmm… I'll just go to the bathroom."

Hotaru who was staring at a very big poster of a movie called Black Souls didn't notice that her best friend had left her all alone.

"Hi, Hotaru."

Hotaru turned around and saw a boy with blonde hair and a pair of shades looking at her.

"You know that everyone will still be able to recognize you even though you have that shades on you."

The boy laughed heartily. "We were just experimenting whether people would still follow us."

Hotaru giggled. "Hi, Ruka."

Ruka smiled and pulled his shades off. "I didn't know you're actually interested in watching that movie."

"Actually, I am going to watch it right now…" Hotaru trailed of as she saw Natsume, who was also in a pair of shades, slowly coming to them.

"You are? Why don't you come with us!" Ruka said.

Hotaru who looked at both of them, "Actually I'm here with, Mik—" Hotaru looked at her right, where she had last seen Mikan. "Where is she?"

"Who?" Natsume pulled his shades off and raised his brows.

"Mikan."

-------------

Mikan who was sitting on a toilet bowl inside the cubicle of the girl's bathroom looked at her palm.

Her empty palm.

Her palm that once had a lot of money but right now, didn't.

There was nothing left at all.

What was she going to do when she gets back to Hotaru?

She slumped back on the bowl and cried out, "She had mentally, emotionally and physically bankrupted me!"

Maybe she should sneak out and leave Hotaru at the mall…

Mikan shook her head. No, that would just make Hotaru kill her when she tracks her down soon enough.

Mikan sighed and decided on option two.

Just tell her.

Mikan slowly made her way out of the bathroom and went straight to where Hotaru was until she saw a glimpse of a person with jet black hair.

"No way."

Mikan murmured, frozen to the spot.

Wouldn't he ever leave her alone!?

Mikan who was clearly not in the right mood to see the Devil, decided that Hotaru could go home by herself.

She was leaving… with or without money on her pocket.

But then… how could she get home walking? It would take her a day!

"WAHH! Why is my life so messed up?!" Mikan moaned scratching her hair.

"Tell me about it."

"First, I was having a lot of fun, you know. I'm finally away from the Devil! But, guess what? He's here! I just wanted to celebrate but he's here! And you know what? My allowance, the money that I spent trying to save all my life is gone! I'm bankrupted! I'm—"

"Who's the Devil?"

"That Natsume Hyuuga, of course! And now, I don't have any money to go home! How am I…?" Suddenly it dawned on Mikan that she was not alone and she was not talking to herself.

She slowly turned around and found a pair of smirking ruby eyes staring down at her.

"Y-yo-you!" Mikan said pointing to Natsume as if he was something yucky.

"Nice bumping to you, too."

Mikan glared at him as she couldn't find any words to retort back.

"What? Last week I was the Brat and now I'm the Devil, what's next?" Natsume asked emphasizing the nicknames Mikan had given him.

"You mor—"

"There you are Mikan! So Natsume finally found you." Ruka said as he and Hotaru came up to them.

Mikan winced as she tried to smile.

"If you would want to smile, why don't you do it a little bit nicer? You look like a flat tire."

Mikan was ready to explode. How dare he tease and make fun of her!?

"If you want—"

Hotaru cut her off. "Aren't we going to watch Black Souls or not?"

Natsume sniggered.

Mikan glanced at Natsume and glared at her. She was so dead right now. "Uh… about that, I was… uh… planning to get home already."

Hotaru and Ruka stared at her.

"Why?"

Mikan's sweat trickled down her forehead as she thought of a plan.

"Uh…"

"She had forgotten to tell me something about school and we have to go straight back there."

Mikan slowly turned to Natsume who had the same straight face he had when he was bored or nothing was amusing him. Mikan went back to her senses and just rode along even it means having to cooperate with the Devil.

"Ye-yes. That's right I forgot to tell him about the… cherry… cherry blossoms… uh… that was… uh…growing…" Mikan glanced at Natsume who looked as if everything they had been saying was actually true.

"Growing where?" Hotaru asked.

"Uh…"

"On a tree." Natsume stated.

Mikan nodded and laughed sheepishly. "That's right. The cherry blossoms growing on the cherry blossom tree! I haven's showed it to him yet!"

Ruka and Hotaru eyed them curiously but just shrugged.

"So, we'll be seeing you guys around. I guess it's just the two of us, Hotaru." Ruka said a faint blush appearing on his face.

Hotaru nodded.

"I'll take the car. I'll just call Tsubasa to let him know of the change of plans."

Ruka nodded.

Hotaru eyed Mikan.

She knew there was something very unusual happening.

Fine, she'll just have to nag her friend when she sees her at school.

Natsume, holding Mikan's elbows, ushered her away from Ruka and Hotaru.

"That was a dumb excuse."

Mikan glared up at Natsume who pushed her out of the mall into the parking lot. "Well, sorry Mr. Perfect—"

"So now, I'm Mr. Perfect?" Natsume's brows rose up while a smirk formed on his lips.

"I'm being sarcastic. Now, would you mind letting go of me? I'm going."

"And where do you think you're going?" Natsume stared deeply into Mikan's eyes, making her suddenly forget what she wanted to say.

"Uh… I'm going…"

Natsume stepped up to Mikan, closing the space between them. "Hmm?"

Mikan's face turned red as she felt Natsume's arms brushed hers. She backed away, followed by Natsume, until she was leaning on the side of a car. "You're… ah… taking…"

"What am I taking?"

Mikan, as if robbed off of her thinking skills, looked straight at Natsume's hypnotizing eyes and said something she just damned well… didn't want to say but she did anyway.

"I like your eyes." Mikan blurted out as her face turned tomato red.

Natsume eyes twinkled as he looked at her with a stunned face. He laughed heartily.

Mikan looked puzzled. "Huh? Why are you laughing?"

Natsume inched forward until their foreheads bumped into one another "It's because I don't understand you."

Mikan shivered at how close Natsume was to her. "What do you mea—"

Mikan's voice was muffled as Natsume kissed her on the lips.

* * *

**Cliffhanger!**

**Well! Finally I've finished this chapter! Just got back from Hong Kong! What a nice place! Haha! As you can see I didn't write this chapter in just one day so you might be wondering why I noted up there that I don't really have nothing to note on but I do have a lot to share but that would just take up your time here so I'll just end it here. Haha! Just so you don't get confused. :D**

**Any comments/suggestions?**

**Please Review!**

**khostar**


	7. Polka

**EDITED**

**There's just one thing I would like to say right and that is…**

**THANK YOU!**

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own GA.

* * *

Red Lining  
Chapter 7

Natsume had kissed her.

The so-called Devil had kissed her!

Not just on the cheeks… but on her lips!

Damn! That was her first kiss!

And guess what?

All she could do was gawk at Natsume's ruby orbs (which seem to have silver flecks in it as he stared back at her) like a naïve girl while he's tongue went inside her mouth.

Oh God, his tongue.

His tongue which kept her awake; the thought that kept her consciously wide awake during the night. The way she had tasted a tinge of chocolate as his mouth came in on hers and even just the mind-blowing feeling that very much shocked her.

"God, I must be mental." Mikan whispered as a blush crept up to her face as she lay down on her bed.

Come to think of it, she had her first kiss with not just anyone around the corner but to a cocky, 17 year old boy who can have any girl under his fingertips and is, by the way, a damn rockstar!

A goddamn rockstar who's at the top of his own damn pyramid with too many-to-count die-hard fangirls, worshipping his every step!

A rockstar who happens to have his own recording contract on a very famous music label, has a lot of concerts and promotional ads and has his own car complete with all the entertainment needed. Plus, he's also a student in the Academy and look!

He doesn't even look like he's stressed!

Mikan stood up from her bed and quickly got out of her room. Maybe, in some way, if she walked a couple of minutes, she would get tired and have a comfortable sleep without the so-called incident running through her mind.

She was already almost out of her room when suddenly her phone rang scaring the lights out of her.

"Hello?"

The person on the other line chuckled and suddenly Mikan knew who exactly was on the other line.

"If you called just to annoy me, then this is just a waste of time. Goodbye." Mikan snapped shut her phone and walked out the door.

The phone started ringing again and Mikan choose to ignore it as she walked down the hall straight to the front door of the dorm.

Mikan wanted to throw the phone away from her as it continued to ring repeatedly.

Mikan sighed and answered the phone.

The people in the dorm would kill her if they woke up soon enough.

"What you did isn't nice."

"What would you know about being nice?" Mikan glanced at the clock on the wall. "It's 12:25 am and you're still awake. Leave me alone."

"Well, I'm not the only one awake. You are too. And you seem to be walking like a giant ape."

Mikan clenched her teeth. "If you were here, I would have broken all that bones of yours and throw you off to the pigs."

Natsume chuckled on the other line. "I didn't know you want me that much."

"The nerve of your—"

Mikan stopped dead at her tracks when she pulled opened the front door.

There he was.

There he was gazing up at her, looking like he just got out of a very sophisticated magazine (even though he was just wearing jeans and a loose shirt.)

Mikan suddenly remembered the way his eyes never even left her after he pulled away from their kiss and as she came gasping for air. And the way his eyes seemed to smolder in front of her just like when she saw him singing away with his music.

"Hmmm? I didn't seem to catch that?" Natsume inquired as he talked straight to his phone while he gazed at Mikan gawking at him.

Mikan who was definitely stunned about the fact that Natsume was in front of her, at the middle of the night, looking like a handsome—

Whoa?! Where did that come from?

Natsume snapped his phone off and stepped up to Mikan so that he was closer.

Mikan slowly snapped closed her phone as well and slowly whispered to Natsume, "Why are you here?"

Natsume smiled and brought up the plastic bag he had in his right hand.

"I have come with peace offering."

* * *

"Why are you giving me a peace offering, anyway?"

They were sitting on the front porch, in the middle of the night, eating delicious Chinese food bought by Natsume.

Never thought that Natsume could be a gentleman if he wanted to.

"That's none of your business."

Mikan glared at him. She was very much in a good mood already and he had to break it with his comment.

Natsume chuckled and looked straight into Mikan's golden orbs. "Just because."

Mikan didn't know what hit her but suddenly she felt herself warmed up by those simple words plus the hot stare of Natsume's crimson pools staring intently at her.

Mikan didn't know what to say anymore and an awkward silence enveloped them while Natsume continued to stare at Mikan, amused by her dazed and uncomfortable look.

"Do you really want to know why I decided to give you a peace offering?"

"Yes."

Before Natsume could even respond, Mikan's head snapped up to Natsume's eyes and asked the following:

"Do you regret kissing me?"

Mikan blushed as she realized what she had just blurted out.

Natsume, on the other hand, laughed quite loudly. Mikan had to clamp her mouth into his, sending them both straight down on the hard wooden floor.

"Shut up or you'll wake up everyone on this dorm."

"Okay, if it's the least thing I can do to have you on top of me."

Mikan blushed as she found herself on top of Natsume. Mikan tried to scramble away from Natsume but he pulled her against him and rolled her so that Natsume was now the one on top.

Natsume propped up his elbows and looked straight into Mikan.

Mikan was astounded. This was all moving too fast. What had she done to make this happen to her?

"For your information, I'm not regretting anything that concerns your first kiss with me."

Mikan gasped. "How… how did you know?"

"It's all in your eyes, Mikan."

Mikan blushed.

He had called her Mikan and the way it sounded was just too…

"Do you know how beautiful you are, Mikan?"

Mikan stared at Natsume's lips and all she could think was how it had felt when it touched against her own mouth.

"You confuse me, Hyuuga. You're always doing stuffs that make me hate you and other times… you make me want to be thankful to you and then you suddenly turn--"

Natsume curled Mikan's brown locks on his fingers. "Say my name, Mikan."

Mikan looked up at Natsume's eyes. It was shining even though the moon was behind him.

"Natsume. I know—"

Natsume cut her off when he pulled a CD from his jacket pocket. Mikan knew from the cover that it was the same CD that had led them to meet one another.

"It's for you."

Mikan couldn't find any words to say.

"I brought you this one just awhile ago. It's the last copy but thankfully no one had to kill me first before I got it."

Mikan just stared straight at him. Why was he being so good to her…

"You can stare at how handsome I am but right now you should get some sleep. You're eye bags are dangling."

That killed the moment.

Mikan almost murdered him if she wasn't locked up by his strong body.

Natsume grinned as he saw the way Mikan's heated face turned into rage. Natsume stole a kiss on her nose and pushed himself off of her.

"We have a show this morning and I also have to catch up on my sleep, not that I have the same big eye bags as yours."

Mikan sat herself up as she held the CD on her lap.

"Goodnight, polka."

Mikan was about to let go and not get mad anymore with what Natsume had just said but he just really want to piss her off.

"You pervert!" Mikan screamed. The lights on the dorm room suddenly lighted, signaling that the people are awake by her sudden outburst.

Mikan was left trying to apologize with her sudden outburst.

Natsume laughed himself crazy all the way home.

* * *

**How'd you like it?**

**Please Review!**

**khostar**


	8. Blackmail

**I've decided to MAJOR edit this chapter (meaning that this chapter has been changed in terms of grammar, lines and plot) that's why you may have realized that I deleted chapter 8: Blackmails and Love and replaced it with this. **

**So, please read it again. :D**

**Though I've still incorporated all the written stuffs I've done for the chapter before I edited it, there will be change in plans. :D Thanks for understanding.**

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own GA.

* * *

Red Lining  
Chapter 8

_My dearest Polka,_

_You might be wondering why, instead of a CD on a case, you've found this note "accidentally" slipped inside. Well, if you guessed it right (which I guess you didn't because of your naiveté) the CD is still with me._

_You may call this blackmail but due to a universal rule which I thought of just now; "when someone blackmails you, you follow" and so..._

_Meet me at the Music Hall tomorrow at 7pm._

_Sharp._

_Tardiness would not be accepted tonight so be there at exactly that time or the following pictures I've taken will be published all around school and you'll have to sulk on pretending to be my girlfriend for the rest of your life. Not that, that idea is bad._

_Natsume_

_P.S. If you don't want the people around you to see the pictures I've left in the CD, I suggest you scurry away from them and flush those pictures in the toilet._

_P.P.S. But even though you flush that pictures and you suddenly regret flushing them, I still have unlimited copies and just come around and let me know. See you later :p_

...

Mikan stared at the long note written in a piece of thick tissue paper and gradually to the case where the said pictures were.

She was deciding whether it was all a bluff from Natsume, but then again Natsume can do whatever he wants when he wants it.

But how did he manage to get a picture of her and him last night while Mikan didn't even realize it had actually happened.

Mikan looked outside the window of her classroom and down to the people playing soccer under the heat of the afternoon sun.

There he was, playing like a normal teenager, like he hadn't been all around the country, promoting their ads or albums. There he was, having fun and doing all great moves which clearly awed the following fans/audience of the game into a hypnotized, head over heels mode.

"He did change a lot, though." Mikan said as she rested her head against her knuckles, still observing every move of Natsume from outside the window of her class.

As if Natsume felt that someone was studying him from down below, he looked up and in an instant, his eyes connected straight with her. Natsume winked and smiled up at her and went back, concentrating on the game.

Mikan almost fell off of her seat.

She was getting confused and very bothered. Is it real feelings Natsume was showing to her or just the way Natsume flirts with girls he gets interested on.

Mikan sighed.

Well, she couldn't concentrate on anything right now except for the fact that she still hasn't opened the CD case.

That's where her best friend, Hotaru, comes into the picture. With Mikan, still having her deepest thoughts about a boy who was confusing her, Hotaru caught a glimpse of the CD case in front of Mikan and held it up in her hands, examining it, without Mikan being aware.

"Hey, Mikan, this is the CD you were going insane over, right? Where in the hell did—" Hotaru stopped as she opened the CD case and instead of seeing the circular CD placed in it, she saw a couple of pictures.

Using the advantage that Mikan still isn't back to reality, Hotaru, not caring of the fact that she was invading Mikan's privacy, held the pictures up and examined it. Her eyes widened with shock and delight as she looked at the different pictures.

"This is going to be something. This will make me a millionaire!" Hotaru exclaimed awakening Mikan from her deep thoughts.

"Hotaru, what are you—" Mikan's eyes widened as she saw what Hotaru was holding up in her hands.

It was the pictures!

Mikan snatched the photos away from Hotaru and quickly scanned them. With every picture, Mikan's eyes widened as her face became redder and redder.

The first picture she saw was the time when she was together with him on her dorm's porch. Another was when he "accidentally" fell on her and they were staring at each other and the last one was the time Natsume kissed her on the nose!

Mikan screamed. A loud sound that echoed throughout their school; the birds even left their nest due to the crazy sound that scared the hell out of them, the teachers who were even having an argument on their meeting stopped and looked at each other with quizzical looks, and even those people who were very concentrated on playing soccer under the sun stopped and stared at the window of Mikan's classroom.

Natsume looked up at the window where he last saw Mikan.

Ruka rested his hands on Natsume's shoulders and also looked up at the window.

"Was that Mikan screaming?"

Natsume smirked, "Yep."

"And I guess, from the smirk that you have in your face, you definitely got something to do with this?"

"I think she saw the pictures already."

Ruka started to laugh. "She's going to kill you when she sees you in class."

"Well, not as bad as she would kill you when she finds out that it was you who took the pictures." Natsume stated as he looked at his friends' embarrassed face.

Natsume laughed out loud. "I was just joking, Ruka. You should've seen your face!"

Ruka smiled at his friends' positive disposition. "Do you know how much you've changed after you met Mikan?"

Natsume looked at Ruka and half smiled. "Yeah?"

Before Ruka could even answer back, a very loud voice of an auburn haired girl came from up the window of the classroom shouting that she would really kill Natsume for sure.

Ruka looked at Natsume's laughing eyes. "I don't know what's spell she had cast upon you but it's working."

"NATSUME HYUUGA!"

Natsume looked up at the window once more. "I think that's my cue. I should get out of here." Natsume then rushed out towards the field, away from the group.

Ruka laughed. "Okay. I'll try to stop her."

Mikan dashed out to the field like a giant ape, approaching the group of people in the soccer field, her eyes become red with so much hatred.

"NATSUME HYUUGA! YOU COME BACK HERE!" Mikan shouted running as fast as her legs could towards Natsume who was already sprinting so far away.

Mikan ended up running, trying to catch Natsume 'til dismissal, until she could no longer walk nor run.

Hotaru ended up photocopying the pictures and earning herself with money that could last her for a month.

* * *

**So how was it? **

**Reviews please!**

**Take care!**

**khostar**


	9. Love

**I'VE UPDATED! WEEE! Since everyone is clamoring for the next installment of this fic, I have finally got "inspired" and decided to type and post this chapter! Cheers for me! Haha!**

**People, I don't know why but I really like this chapter! It actually took me 3 hours to do this because I'M SO INSPIRED! Don't know why so just read on!**

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

**Red Lining**

Looking at the rear view mirror of his car, Natsume quietly observed the girl sleeping soundly on the back of his car.

As he turned right and was continuing straight towards the said girl's home, he couldn't help but smile as he heard the girl mumbling incoherent words with his name being the only word that was articulate.

God, he loved how she say his name.

Though she sometimes calls him with his last name, he just couldn't get enough of it.

Especially, he couldn't get enough of her.

He didn't exactly know when he felt this way to this certain loud, auburn haired girl but it came like thunder and then he knew he just wanted to be with her.

He gradually stopped the car and got out of it. Ignoring the fact that most of the people outside the street stopped and stared at him, he quickly opened the door of the backseat of his car.

Natsume sighed as he felt the penetrating eyes of those people watching his every move.

He didn't want Mikan to be caught in the downpour of rumors because he knows how much people would be talking about this when they find out that he was carrying a girl home—which he never ever did to anyone... but then he slowly smirked.

_At least, everyone will know that she's mine._

Natsume slowly slid Mikan into his arms, protecting her head from the ceiling of his car.

Once Mikan was out of the car and inside the circle of his arms, he closed the car door and stared straight to the people passing by, giving them a look that says very clearly that this was the time they should scamper away.

The passerby's, seeing Natsume's look, ran without any second thoughts.

Natsume carried Mikan slowly up the porch and inside the dorm.

He slowly came to a stop in front of a door which he knew was Mikan's, due to the strong scent of tangerine. But then he realized he didn't have the key to open the door.

"Mikan... wake up."

Mikan just shifted and buried her head under the crook of his neck.

"Mikan... I can't open your room. Where's the key?"

Mikan just mumbled something against his skin.

Natsume groaned.

This was going to be tough.

"Mikan, if you don't budge right now. I'm going to—"

"No need for that."

Natsume slightly looked to the right as saw Hotaru holding up a key, continuing towards the door, sliding it inside the keyhole and opening it slowly for Natsume.

"Thanks."

"I don't just accept thank you's, you know."

Natsume stared at her. "Then, what do you want?"

"To know exactly what you're up to."

"What do you mean?"

"Music Hall. Tomorrow...? 7pm?"

Natsume smirked. "Ask Ruka, I know you two have something between both of you."

Hotaru slightly blushed, her pale skin colored with a tinge of pink. "Fine. But shut up about that. I don't want Mikan to know that right now."

Natsume laughed. He knew how much Mikan would react. "Of course."

"And here. I think you might need this more often than I do." Hotaru then held the key in Natsume's hands.

"Thanks."

"Remember Natsume, I don't accept thank you's but this will be enough for today. I'll see you later."

Natsume nodded and Hotaru slowly walked out of the hall and inside her room.

Natsume quickly got Mikan inside her room and closed the door behind him. He slowly walked towards the bed and dumped Mikan down on the bed.

Natsume breathe heavily as the weight of the girl gotten off him. He slowly scanned the room and started to walk away, only to be stopped by the pull of Mikan's hands on the end of his shirt.

"Natsume..."

Natsume turned around looking at Mikan as he heard her murmur. But he only found her sleeping.

Natsume laughed. "So you do sleep talk."

Natsume kneeled at her side and stared at Mikan's face. He slowly brushed his knuckles against her soft cheeks simultaneously as Mikan's hands tightened its hold on his shirt. "Are you dreaming of me?"

Natsume stared at Mikan and waited for a response, which didn't happen at all, and so he just tried to pull his shirt from Mikan's grasp.

Seeing that Mikan's hands wouldn't budge, Natsume called out her name in a threateningly deep voice.

He got a response when Mikan suddenly heaved out his name once again. "Natsume..."

Natsume stared at Mikan's lips as she murmured his name again.

"I love you..."

Natsume's eyes widen.

Did Mikan just say what she said?

Natsume's heart started to swell as he couldn't stop the feeling that erupted inside him.

Is he the one that was dreaming?

"I love... you..."

He couldn't believe what he was actually hearing.

"Oh, God." He couldn't take it anymore as he roughly gathered her into his arms as he slipped on her bed and had her snuggled against him tightly.

"I love you, Natsume..."

Natsume's heart mixed with emotion.

Those words coming from her would be something he would never ever get enough of.

Never ever.

* * *

Mikan slowly awoken as she felt something stir under her.

She stared at the clock at the bedside table and found that it was two in the morning.

"Need sleep..." Mikan murmured to herself as she slowly snuggled up to the warm thing that slowly gathered her up against it again.

Mikan slowly smiled because she suddenly smelled the faint cologne that Natsume always wore.

God, how she wished that Natsume was actually beside her.

She snuggled even more to the warm thing as she slowly shifted onto her back and was once again, covered by the warm object.

"Hmmm..." she sighed in contentment as she slowly fell into a deep slumber dreaming that Natsume was actually the one that was keeping her warm that night.

* * *

Mikan awoke again as she slowly felt something hover over her.

She, then, felt something nibbling under her ear which sent shivers down her spine.

She couldn't help but moan as she felt something nipped her skin.

"Mikan..." A deep voice whispered against her.

Mikan, due to her half-asleep state, responded to her instinct as she moaned Natsume's name without thinking.

Then it suddenly splashed into her mind.

Someone was kissing her neck!

Mikan's eyes opened as fast as it could. She slowly moved her head to the right and saw jet black hair, its face against her hair, neck and pillow. Mikan also observed that the guy, who she knew was Natsume because it _felt _like it, was on top of her, his warm body against her small body, their legs entwined together with the sheet of the bed.

_WOAH... What just happened?_

Mikan couldn't move as she felt Natsume kissing her neck still and she couldn't help but moan with pleasure.

Feeling that Mikan was finally awake, Natsume sluggishly moved his head up and stared at Mikan's face with a very sleepy yet sexy smile plastered on his face.

"Morning." He greeted.

Mikan blushed as she felt her heart suddenly beat faster than usual.

_Why was he here?_

"Na-natsume, what are you doing here?"

Natsume laughed against her hair and bit Mikan's neck one last time, causing her to moan again, and pushed himself off of her and off the bed.

Mikan stared up at Natsume and blushed once more. Her question lay forgotten as she observed how cute Natsume looked when his hair was disheveled like that and how cute his smile was when he just got out of bed.

"I'll see you at school, love."

With that, he swiftly got out of the room and left Mikan staring shockingly on the closed door.

_Love...?_

_LOVE!_

What in hell was happening?

* * *

**OMG. THAT WAS... I don't know what it is but I hope you all liked it! Yay!**

**Please Review! :)**

**Take care!**

**khostar**


	10. Bruised Neck

**May I just say one thing...**

**OMG! THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS YOU'VE SENT! I LOVE SEEING ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS! IT INSPIRES ME!**

**Bow.**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

**Red Lining**

"As much as I like having you fall for a really acceptable, up-to-standard girl, I would like to say, in behalf of being your manager... please stay away from gossips that will make you and all the rest of _Red Lining _cooked off the press!" Tsubasa exclaimed as he tossed the newspaper tabloid in front of Natsume and the rest of the band, _Red Lining_. "As much as I believe that little Miss Mikan is making you overwhelmingly happy, we don't want more gossips flashing up!"

The members of the group moved closely to the newspaper and saw the headlines. Red, bold letters that clearly said:

**ROCK STAR NATSUME HYUUGA STAYING WITH A GIRL FOR A NIGHT!**

Then the sub caption said:

**Was this a one-night stand?**

And a snap of picture was posted there where Natsume had actually left the "mysterious" girl's dorm that early morning.

The band members started to feel the wave of relief for Mikan and for Natsume because Mikan's identity was still unknown. Still, there was a possibility that Mikan could get jeopardize when people start to know who she was.

Natsume, who wasn't clearly in the mood to listen to his manager, just stared into space and repeated last night's revelation in his mind like it was the best thing that ever happened to his life.

Not that, it wasn't.

For the past seventeen years of his life, he had everything. But, this was the only time he did felt something so overwhelming that he couldn't stop himself from grinning from one ear to another.

"_I love you, Natsume..."_

Natsume sighed like a love-sick puppy that he was already becoming.

Seeing that Natsume was definitely out of his mind, Tsubasa's anger raged and he held Natsume on his collar and started shaking him to snap him out of his trance.

Ruka started to laugh, "Tsubasa, you can't do anything now when he's like that. I think something happened yesterday."

"What do you mean!? So this one-night stand is true? Is that what you're telling me?!"

"Tsubasa..."

Tsubasa loosened his hold on Natsume's collar when he heard him finally talking.

"I didn't have a one-night stand with her. I'm planning to do so much more, you know."

That sent everyone laughing their heads off.

-----

Mikan walked towards her school as she tried to wash away all the stress from her limbs and neck.

She sighed as she remembered her last encounter with Natsume.

_How did he end up in my bed?_

_And how come..._

Suddenly Mikan couldn't help but blush as she remembered the way that Natsume stared at her that early morning and the way it feels to have his lips on her skin...

Mikan mentally kicked herself for thinking such naughty thoughts.

She slowly headed for the classroom.

-----

Mikan felt the atmosphere change once she entered the classroom. She looked up and saw that almost all of her classmates were looking at her with shock, disbelief, madness, awe and so much more.

Did she just miss something?

She took a step forward when suddenly all of her classmates ran to her like giant apes, causing havoc to the once orderly classroom.

"Is it true, Mikan?"

"We know you're the girl in the news—"

"Natsume-kun brought you home—"

"You kissed him—"

"You had a one night stand with him—"

Mikan stared blankly at her classmates as they shouted out their remarks to her as if she did something really, really bad, as if they were enraged by her.

"Huh??"

Everyone suddenly shut their mouth as they stared at her like she just got out of the mental hospital.

That's where a certain girl came to the rescue.

Hotaru made her way inside the circle, pulled Mikan by the ear and hauled her out of the room, out of sight from their curious classmates.

"Ow... Oww... Hotaru! Mou... my ears going to fall off now!"

Hotaru stopped dragging at her ears as they got to the end of the hallway. "Speak up."

Mikan looked at Hotaru with a questioning look. "About what?"

"I know that Natsume slept yesterday in your room. Spill the beans, Mikan. What happened?"

Mikan blushed as she started to remember what happened that early morning.

"Uhm... ano... I have no idea... he... he was going to sleep there. I just saw him in... with me." Mikan blushed madly as she remembered all the naughty thoughts she had.

His touch...

His lips against—

"Mikan!"

"Huh? What happened?"

"You're daydreaming again. What else happened?"

"Then..."

Mikan pouted as she decided if she was going to say something about what happened that morning.

"He... uhm..."

Hotaru suddenly saw the love mark on Mikan's neck.

Hotaru signaled Mikan to shut her mouth.

Everything was clear now.

Hotaru's eyes glimmered a little. "I see... I understand. When did he bite you?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Hotaru pointed towards her neck.

The ghost of a face plastered itself on Mikan's as she suddenly pulled Hotaru inside the bathroom to let herself see the mark which was probably caused by Natsume.

No, correct that, he was _the one_ who caused the bite.

Mikan wanted to faint as she saw the purple bruised coming from the side of her neck. "That jerk! Where is he?! I'm gonna kill him!"

The blush on Mikan's face abruptly changed to an angry one when she saw what Natsume had done to her. She quickly ran off, leaving Hotaru sighing in dissatisfaction.

Mikan clearly didn't understand what that bite signified.

It was clear to Hotaru that Natsume's telling everybody that he owns her already...

It just so happens that Mikan still had no clue.

_God, please save my stupid, naïve best friend._

---

Mikan quickly dashed down towards the gates of her the Alice Academy as she definitely and intentionally tried to look for Natsume Hyuuga.

Much to her delight and annoyance, the limousine that always took Natsume and his other band mates to school, just stopped, the doors opening slowly.

Mikan quickly ran towards the limousine just like the rest of the fan girls who quickly outwitted her speed.

Heaving like an angry baboon, Mikan pushed herself through the crowd and towards the so-called celebrities. Mikan stopped in front of Ruka when she was absolutely sure that she couldn't find Natsume's arrogant face.

"Where's the jerk?"

Ruka sweat dropped.

In Ruka's observation, Natsume looked so blissful that he appeared like he just got drugged, while in comparison to this girl before him, Mikan looked like a wild bear in search of her prey.

"Uhm... Mikan? Are you alright?"

"I am!" Mikan screamed as she glared up at Ruka like he was the one that did something wrong to her. "I just need—"

Just then, a pair of hands made its way around Mikan's waist, enveloping her in its warmth, its head rested comfortably at her shoulders.

Mikan felt her body electrify by the contact and knew that it was unquestionably Natsume hugging her. "Wha—"

"Waaaaaaaaaaaah! Natsume-kun's hugging some stupid girl!"

Mikan cut herself off as she glared at the fan girls looking at her disgustingly. She tried to get off Natsume but the smell of him started intoxicating her and it left her heart starting to beat furiously.

Natsume cocked his head to one side, without leaving Mikan's shoulders and looked straight at the girls who just called Mikan 'some stupid girl.'

His eyes looked at them lazily but there was the cold, intense animosity lurking inside his ruby orbs.

Just one look and all the fan girls scampered away.

Their manager Tsubasa started panicking because of what Natsume had done but Natsume's band mates just started laughing.

Natsume suddenly turned back to Mikan and hugged her even more tightly. "I missed you..." He breathed out.

Mikan wanted to melt against Natsume. His smell was overriding her senses and it was making her crazy that she almost, almost really forgot what she needed to do.

"Hyuuga, let go of me."

Natsume grinned. "Polka," Mikan gritted her teeth and balled her fist as she tried to contain her anger. "Last night you were calling me by my first name and now you act—"

Mikan panicked immediately as she turned herself so that she was facing Natsume and clamped her hands on Natsume's mouth.

"What? What?!" Tsubasa screamed. "It's true! My little Natsume has—"

"No! No! Nothing like that happened!" Mikan pleaded as she now tried to pull away from Natsume's grip.

"What are you saying, Mikan? You were moan—AAAAAAAHHHH! Why did you do that for!?" Natsume bellowed as Mikan bit his middle finger harder than ever.

Mikan wiped her mouth as she sniggered, "That's what you get for biting me!"

Natsume writhed with pain, "What do you mean?!"

"You bruised my neck!"

Suddenly all of the people around them stopped doing what they were doing and looked straight at Mikan with their jaw ready to fall down the floor.

Silence.

"Huh? Why are you guys staring at me?" Mikan asked as she felt the stares and the uncomfortable silence.

Then, all of a sudden, everyone started laughing like she had pulled off one of the biggest jokes with flying colors.

Even Natsume started laughing.

Mikan glanced at him and studied his face quickly. It was the first time she'd seen him laugh so loud and so carefree. It made her heart swell that she knew that Natsume had laughed and smiled because of her. She smiled dreamily.

Suddenly, without Mikan understanding what happened next, she was suddenly wrapped in Natsume's tight embrace, his hug crushing her to his chest. He buried his head in her hair and whispered so that she was the only one who could hear what he was about to say.

Laughing out his excess happiness he paused and whispered so that it surely made Mikan shiver all the way down to her spine.

"You're mine."

* * *

**Weeeeeeeee... I liked the last part. Ehehe.**

**Okay, I'm sorry for confusing one reader due to my use of the word 'ending' so I decided to change it into 'last part'**

**This is not yet the ending, chill. :D**

**Please read and review.**

**FOR YOUR INFORMATION (corner)**

**I've decided to make another story! MikanxNatsume, of course, but I hope everyone will also read it. I'll be basing it on one of my other fics but anyway I just hope you will all like it too. I'm not sure when I will be posting it but look at my profile page for updates. :D**

**I've also done a NatsumexMikan one-shot called _Missions_, please read it! hehe.**

**Thank you very much.**

**xoxo,  
**

**khostar  
**


	11. Music Hall

**I'm back! Thanks for all the reviews!**

**A lot of reviewers happen to think that Natsume is a little bit OOC here in this fic. Well, I purposely did that and this is, after all, an Alternative Universe story. So Natsume is really not his cold, mysterious self. I hoped that helped you understand why he behaves like that in the fic. I think his behavior here is quite cute and charming, ne? Who's with me?**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: **The last time I checked... I didn't own Gakuen Alice. So I guess up to now, I still don't own it. Haha.

**Red Lining**

_You're mine..._

_You're mine..._

_You're mine..._

Mikan couldn't help herself as she repeated the same words that Natsume whispered to her that early morning.

Mikan didn't know where to classify Natsume's behavior exactly. He was supposed to be making her life a living hell. Well, change that, he was making her life hell due to the fact that she was now the target of his die-hard fans because he was getting all sweet and charming with her.

But thinking of that...it was not even a problem compared to what she was getting knotty about. Though she was now the target of the next possible murder of hate from those die-hard fan girls who would do anything to be in her position (Natsume-rockstar hugging her in public, Natsume-rockstar bringing her peace offerings, Natsume-rockstar sleeping in her room and the like), she actually... kind of...

liked it.

There goes all the days she spent on loathing him. But that didn't change the fact that she still considers Natsume the thief of the CD of one of the best bands that made its way in her life.

And though, she (kind of) liked what Natsume was making her feel, even if it makes her crazy, she was never going to tell it to the jerk.

"NEVER!" Mikan shouted with conviction as she stood up from her seat and slammed her table quite loudly.

"Ms. Sakura," Jinno-sensei said as his class became disrupted due to the loud shout of Mikan. "Would you like to recite Verse VII of this magnificent poetry or would you like to share with us what you have been daydreaming?"

Mikan face became red like that of a very ripe tomato. "N-no, Jinno sensei. I mean—"

Her classmates started giggling because of her.

"Yes, Ms. Sakura?"

"I was—"

"Jinno-sensei, the truth is Ms. Sakura was daydreaming about me. So could you just let her off this time so that we could continue discussing about this _magnificent poetry_ you have?"

The classroom became silent as everyone looked straight at Natsume who looked comfortable on his seat at the back, just a couple of seats diagonally behind Mikan.

Mikan didn't know whether she was supposed to be grateful for Natsume's save but it got the better of her anyway.

"I was definitely NOT daydreaming about you!"

Natsume smirked. "Quit denying it, Polka."

Mikan glared at him. "I was not!"

Natsume leaned forward in his chair as he lazily smiled at Mikan. "Don't contradict me, love. It's all in your eyes."

Mikan froze.

He was using it on her again.

That look and that word 'love' which was supposedly sacred to lovers only. And what's worse is that he used it in front of her classmates and her most-hated teacher.

Her classmates gasped loudly as they heard the words that were just spoken out from Natsume's mouth.

Jinno-sensei was about to stop the commotion going on in his classroom when suddenly the bell rang. He sighed, "Ms. Sakura, I would not accept another behavior like this in our next meeting. Goodbye class." He then walked out of the room leaving as fast as he could for the reason that he just didn't want to get into another complicated love-hate mess experienced by his students.

It's all too complicated for an old man like him.

The students didn't even have the time to say goodbye to their teacher, as they were still left gawking at Mikan and Natsume.

Though the bell rang signaling the dismissal of class, Mikan and everybody else in her class, still hadn't gotten over what Natsume said.

Different assumptions were being made, and each one leading to another more complicated assumption.

What broke the eerie silence was Sumire's screech shooting out from the front of the class.

"Noooo! This couldn't be! My Natsume! It's true! Pigtails had done something to him! How could you?!"

Mikan glared at Sumire, "You, Permy! Stop your nonsense already! I didn't do anything to 'your Natsume' okay? So quit your babbling—"

The class started erupting as each one finally found their voices.

Mikan wanted to scream and get the hell out of the room, out of this mess. How did her life become as complicated as this anyway?

Suddenly the same enchantingly, irritating deep voice that said those sweet , crazy words to Mikan cut the rest of the students' voices. "Polka, see you later." He stood up from his seat and left.

Ruka smiled at Mikan and followed Natsume out of the booming classroom.

Mikan was dumbfounded.

_See you later..._

_See you later..._

_See you later..._

Suddenly Mikan remembered what he was talking about.

Blackmail pictures suddenly appeared on her mind.

"Ooohh... You moron! I'm gonna get you later!"

She ran out the classroom leaving her classmates baffled.

---

Mikan looked at her wrist watch as she changed her uniform into casual clothes. She had no idea what Natsume had on his head but she knew she needed to be ready.

_Scissors to cut the negatives._

_Check.  
_

_Matches to burn negatives if needed._

_Check._

_Spray for bad guys._

_Just in case._

_Check._

Mikan placed everything on her small bag and ran out of her room.

"Mikan!"

Mikan stopped at her tracks and looked around and found her best friend staring at her. "Hotaru!"

Hotaru stared at Mikan who cheerfully ran up to her. She sighed. She knew from Mikan's actions that she definitely still has no idea about what might take place in the Music Hall.

"_What is going to happen tomorrow, anyway?" Hotaru quietly asked Ruka as they walked out of the movie theatre._

"_What do you mean?" Ruka asked._

_Hotaru eyed Ruka. She knew that Ruka was still loyal to his best friend even though they were already going out. Hotaru almost laughed on how cute it made Ruka look._

"_Ruka, I already know it and I talked with Natsume already. He said that I should ask you because he actually knows that we are... going out." Hotaru said as a faint blush appeared on her cheeks._

_Ruka laughed and hugged Hotaru. "I thought he didn't know... that moron." Ruka jokingly said._

_Hotaru equally hugged him back._

"_Natsume is planning to propose."_

_Hotaru stopped at her tracks. "What? Propose? They're too young."_

_Ruka laughed again. "No... no. Natsume wants to tell Mikan that he loves her and have her as his girlfriend. This is the first time I've ever heard Natsume say that so I believe that he won't do anything bad to her. I guess he's planning to woo her into saying yes, tomorrow night. The plan still isn't that clear to me but I know I hope it works out well..."_

"Mikan, promise me something."

Mikan stared at her and smiled. "Of course, Hotaru!"

"Please don't do anything stupid tonight."

Mikan looked at her weirdly, "What do you mean? I'm just going to see Natsume and snatch those negatives away from his hands. See... I even brought scissors and matches."

Hotaru wanted to smack Mikan in the head. "You won't need any of that tonight. Leave your things and go meet Natsume."

"Huh? But—"

"No buts, Mikan." Hotaru pulled Mikan's bag away from her and pushed her out the door. "Have fun!"

Mikan stared at the closed door of their dorm. "Hotaru's weird tonight..." Mikan muttered as she slowly walked down the street towards the Academy.

In her walk towards the school, Mikan didn't realize that she was walking too slow and that she was undeniably going to be late.

"Waahh..." she panicked as she ran faster than usual towards the music hall of the school. "I'm going to be late."

Mikan was always happy living in a dorm near her school but having her home near her school didn't make much of an improvement in terms of her getting to school on time because it almost, always makes her late.

And now, she was still late even though she knew that her life depended on this night.

Five minute had already passed since the clock ticked seven as Mikan pushed open the door of the Music hall.

Once she was inside and was definitely out of breath, she realized that the lights were off and silence was enveloping her.

She quickly panicked because she hated the dark. "Mou... this is not a good joke. Open the lights. I know you're here! Come—"

Suddenly the lights flashed open, causing Mikan momentary blindness.

"You're late."

Mikan adjusted to the light of the hall and saw a figure standing in the stage. She took a step forward and saw that it was Natsume.

Mikan's jaw dropped. Was she staring up to a god? Natsume did look like a god. He was wearing a dark polo shirt, black pants and sports shoes that looked very fashionable compared to Mikan's casual clothes. Mikan cleared away the thoughts and glared at him. "Seven minutes just passed. It's not as if—"

Suddenly Natsume jumped off the staged and pulled Mikan into his arms. "You came."

Mikan's heart skipped a beat. "Hy-hyuuga—"

Natsume sighed against her hair and tightened his grip around her. "I thought were finished with surname calling."

Mikan couldn't think straight anymore. His smell was making her senseless again.

Natsume pulled out of their embrace and smiled down at Mikan.

Mikan could only stare up at Natsume's ruby orbs as she was rob of her communication skills. Mikan wanted to reach out and touch Natsume's lips because of his smile but she stopped herself and pushed out of Natsume's loosening grip.

Natsume just smiled at her. "I thought you weren't coming... come." He said as he pulled onto her hand again, his fingers entwining with hers.

Mikan pulled away. "We're not finished talking yet! Where's the pictures? And my CD?"

Natsume cocked his head to the side. "Mikan, is that all you think this is?"

Mikan stared blankly at Natsume. He was making her confused again. "What do you mean?"

"Look at your surroundings, Mikan."

Mikan stared at Natsume and finally it crashed. The hall was fully decorated with candles and cherry blossoms were scattered everywhere. There was a table for two on the stage and Mikan suddenly smelled the tangerine fragrance she'd always loved and the mouth-watering scent of the foods that she knew was the smell of her favorites.

Mikan finally grasped the point of the letter, the blackmail, his sweetness, his possessive streak and his wonderful smile. It struck her and her heart started beating faster than ever before.

She looked at Natsume, her eyes widening. "Don't tell me..."

"I'm in love with you, Mikan."

**CLIFFHANGER!!!**

**Waaah... what will happen next? I'm scared. Haha!**

**Reviews are highly appreciated.**


	12. First Cut is the Deepest

**CURRENTLY LISTENING TO:**

**Ninomiya Kazunari – Niji**

**If you have the time to listen to this, please do.**

**DISLAIMER: I don't own Gakuen Alice. :D**

**

* * *

**

**Red Lining**

"I'm in love with you, Mikan."

Mikan felt her heart stop for a moment as her brown orbs widened from what she had suddenly heard.

Was Natsume...

"I-I..." She tried to muster as she covered her stunned face with her hands. "This can't be..."

"Mikan..." Natsume took a step towards her, reaching for her only to make her step backward, away from him.

Natsume looked inwardly at Mikan. He's head tipped to the side as he slowly observed Mikan's reactions towards him.

This was his first proposal to a girl after all.

He knew from those romantic movies that Tsubasa had made him watch, the girl protagonist should, by now, be running towards the boy protagonist and saying that she had loved him for as long as she could remember.

He pouted for a moment as he clearly saw the difference in those movies and his situation. A lot of questions flashed into Natsume's mind as he searched and tried to understand the different signals Mikan was showing him.

"Mikan..." He started all over again, as he took another step towards her.

Mikan waved her hands in front, shielding her from the sight of Natsume. She shook her head and started, "No, no... stay right there."

Natsume stopped at his tracks and looked at Mikan's dazed face. He tried to control his annoyance as he realized that Mikan was pushing him away.

He silently asked, trying to cover the hurt he was feeling inside, "Didn't you hear anything that I just said?"

Mikan just stared up at him like he was talking in a foreign language.

"Are you... are you trying to push me away?" Natsume spat out angry now as Mikan continued to look at him but still keeping the distance between them.

Honestly, he was never that type of person to come to someone when he needs him/her. And now that he was doing it, his object seemed to be trying to get away from him.

And it scared him and made him infuriated a lot.

"Why are you trying to get away from me, Mi—"

Natsume abruptly stopped as tears suddenly spilled out of Mikan's eyes. He looked straight at her and then he heard her whisper, "No."

Mikan brought her palms to her face again as to cover her tears.

She couldn't possibly be together with Natsume.

It was different.

It was difficult.

Natsume didn't know what hit him but he felt the stung inside him as he heard her whisper.

Mikan sighed.

"Natsume, you're just confused. How could you possibly like me? We don't get along... I hate your guts, you hate my guts. We're in two different worlds. I'm normal, you're a rock star. I want my life to be private, yours is like a story made from a book, an open book. It's difficult."

Natsume's hands clenched into a fist as his ruby eyes darkened.

"We're not meant to be. We could never be together. You're just being foolish..."

Mikan giggled a little hoping that Natsume wouldn't see the façade that she was trying to put on. She wiped her wet face and looked up to face Natsume to let him see that she wasn't at all stunned and that she wouldn't take any of this seriously so that they both could go on with their lives.

If not together, hopefully as friends.

Mikan tried to smile but half of her wanted to throw her arms around Natsume.

_No, this is what's best for both of you. Don't let Natsume's career be in danger because of you._

She looked up, giving all the best she had to make her lips form into a smile, but suddenly her heart slammed wildly inside her as she felt Natsume's orbs boring into hers.

Natsume took a step towards her. She wanted to back away but the eyes that bore into her stopped her from moving even an inch. Suddenly he was in front of her. He managed to close the gap between them that Mikan could actually feel his hot breath on her cheeks.

They continued to stare at each other when suddenly Mikan felt Natsume's hands firmly grasp her chin and made her look up to him even more. "What are—"

Suddenly Natsume covered her mouth with his own, his fingers forcing her chin to move and her lips to open its rim to welcome his tongue. Mikan gasped as she felt the hot velvet touch against hers. She tried to get away from him. She jerked her arms at his chest but only to find her slammed against it as Natsume's other arm found its was around Mikan's back, pushing her towards him.

Mikan's eyes widen.

It was like the first time he had kissed her but tonight it was rough, needy, savaged.

Natsume plunged his tongue inside Mikan's mouth again and again, earning a moan from her. He suckled on her lower lips, sending shivers all the way done her spine. Just when he felt her reacting to his touches and responding to him with the exact same need he had, he removed his fingers from her chin and curled it around her nape, pushing her harder into the kiss. His other hand pushed Mikan closer and harder to his stronger body.

Their kiss lasted for more than a minute and when Natsume pulled his lips away, they both gasped for air. Natsume's hand continued to hold her tightly to him as he tried to regain his composure. He lowered his lips on Mikan's neck and kissed the very same spot he had bitten her.

Mikan, on the other, couldn't do anything as she felt hot everywhere. She continued gasping for air as she felt Natsume kissing her neck.

For a minute they stayed like this when Natsume suddenly stopped his movements and placed his mouth against Mikan's ears.

He was still gasping for air but when he did finally speak; his words were raspy and mixed with different emotions that made Mikan shiver all over.

"Now, tell me... tell me, we can't be together."

Mikan froze.

_Tell me we can't be together..._

Tears wanted to spill out of Mikan's eyes but she quickly stopped it

_This is our only choice. I know we can't be together..._

Mikan tried to find her composure as she straightened up and closed her eyes. She wanted to memorize exactly how it feels to be in Natsume's arms.

For she will surely, always treasure it.

Several seconds passed before Mikan finally whispered against his ear. "We can't be together."

Natsume stiffened against her. Within seconds, he pushed Mikan away from him and turned away from her, ready to leave.

_But... I want to be with you._

"Natsume?" Mikan said as she turned around and looked at Natsume who was heading out of the hall.

Natsume stopped at his heels but he didn't turn back to face her.

Mikan tried to stop the ache he was feeling as she stared at Natsume's back. She wanted to pull him against her again. To say that she was sorry and that she needs him.

But she controlled herself.

"Can we still be friends—"

Natsume fisted his hands until his knuckles became white.

He stopped because he was hoping Mikan would change her decision. So that this would be something to remember in the future but it all came shattering down. Mikan wouldn't change her decision.

_You'll never have her, Natsume._

"Have a good night's sleep, Miss Sakura."

Mikan just stared at the now empty way of the Music Hall.

Everything was silent.

_Tell me that what I'm feeling is not a mistake._

_

* * *

_

**Aha! There's the twist! Mikan, actually refused Natsume. :O Haha!**

**Next chapter will be longer than this, I promise all of you.**

**Take care!**

**khostar**


	13. Flight PRC232

**Here's the next installment. Hope you all will like it. :D**

**I don't own Gakuen Alice**

**

* * *

**

**Red Lining**

The night went to a blur as Mikan woke up the next day with a stiff neck and a headache. She clearly didn't have a good night's sleep last night as she played everything that had happened that night in her mind like it was a box office hit.

"_Now, tell me... tell me, we can't be together."_

"_We can't be."_

Mikan sighed against her pillow. Was her choice correct?

_It is._

_But why do I get the feeling that it's wrong? That I'm going to regret it?_

_No, you won't because he's a rock star! His stay in the academy is temporary and in the future, he won't be there anymore! You'll only get to see him in movies and concerts. Both of you together... won't work out._

Mikan continued talking to herself as she took a cold shower, brushed her teeth, put on her uniform and walked out of the dorm, towards the Academy.

Mikan slowly came to a halt as she saw the gates of the Academy, spawned by people. She managed to see several TV station stationed around the gate, its newscasters and cameraman ready to shoot those who where needed.

As she squirmed her way through the crowd, trying to see what was happening; her bag almost fell to the floor as she soon realized that the news was centered on _Red Lining_. The band members were waving at the crowd but Mikan found that the band was missing someone very important.

_Natsume..._

Mikan sighed. He wouldn't be seeing him, after all.

Mikan turned her heels, ready to leave before anyone sees her but unfortunately Ruka spotted her first.

"Mikan."

Mikan turned around and smiled sheepishly at Ruka. "You found me."

Ruka observed Mikan as she tried to pull of a smile at him. He quickly pulled her out of the crowd and into the seclusion of the guards.

"Here." Ruka said as he shoved several crunched up letters in her hands. It looked like it were thrown out but somehow it was saved and in her hands.

"What's this?"

"Just read everything."

"But—"

Ruka looked at his watch and cut Mikan short of what she was going to say. "I guess you haven't heard the news yet."

"What news?"

"Our band is going to have a tour in States."

"When?"

"Three days from now."

"Oh." Mikan whispered. So, this was _Red Lining's _last day at the Academy. "When are you going to leave?"

"Right after school today."

"Oh..."

"Mikan, we're not going to come back as student's here again."

Mikan's heart tightened as if it was having a heart breakdown.

_See, you won't be seeing Natsume anymore._

"I see..." She nodded.

Ruka sighed.

He wanted to wring Mikan's neck out. She was obviously saddened about not seeing Natsume again but she was trying to be oblivious to him.

"I heard what happened last night..."

Mikan looked up at him with questioning eyes. "Did he tell you?"

"No. But... Mikan, what happened?"

Mikan eyes darkened as she thought about the night before. "Ruka, Natsume and I are... we're not meant to be together. We know that he was just fooling himself. Please make him understand—"

"You know what, Mikan? You're the foolish one."

Mikan stiffened.

"Haven't you seen the way Natsume looks at you?"

Mikan stared at Ruka's blue eyes.

"Can't you see how much he tries to be with you, whether he knows his career's going to be in jeopardy?"

_Natsume..._

"Don't you see that he just sent you those 'blackmail pictures' to make you realize that what exactly you see in those pictures were really his true feelings for you?"

"You know about those pictures?" Mikan whispered.

"I do. I took them." Ruka confessed even though he knew that someday when Mikan's in her right mind, she will definitely spank him. "Do you know how much he gave up just so he could be there with you that midnight? He skipped the late night interview we should have at that time. He also gave up two hour's of his sleep just so he could see you."

"He... he did that?

"Yes. Yes, all for you. I'm his best friend, Mikan. He never did that to any girl. You're just so blind to see how much he loves you. Were you so oblivious to the way he stares at you at lunch, at class?"

"He... was?"

"Most of our classmates already knew that he's in love you. Totally head over heels in love with you and you just rejected him."

"But he..."

"You're the foolish one if you can't see how much he loves you."

"He didn't—" Mikan stopped as she heard the bell signaling the start of classes.

Ruka sighed. "We're going to have several interviews before we go to the airport. I suggest you go to class and start reading all of those now."

She wanted to ask more about Natsume but she was quickly pulled out and accompanied by a guard towards her classroom. She quickly headed to her seat as she apologized herself to her sensei, Mr. Narumi.

That's when Mikan felt the stares from her classmates. She couldn't paint their expressions but it looked as if they were disappointed in her, like they knew about Natsume's feelings.

"_Most of our classmates already know that he's in love you. Totally head over heels in love with you and you just rejected him."_

Suddenly Mikan felt as sheet of paper slipped on top of her desk. She knew from the handwriting that it was from her best friend, Hotaru.

She quickly but silently unfolded the letter and scanned it.

_I told you last night not to do anything stupid._

Mikan tilted her head to the side and stared at Hotaru who sat two seats away on her right. Hotaru moved her mouth and Mikan read her lips, "Ba-ka."

Mikan sighed. Even her friend opposed to her decision. Mikan folded the letter again when another was slipped on her desk.

It was from Hotaru again.

_You can't be the only one to decide that you and Natsume aren't meant to be._

Mikan pouted. How did Hotaru know that she was the one who decided?

As if knowing that Mikan would ask her that, she scrawled something under the sentence.

_I know you, Mikan. And I know that you like Natsume, maybe even love him too. You're just not accepting that fact that you actually do._

Mikan sighed.

Now she was regretting rejecting Natsume and her conscience couldn't even help compensate what she was feeling.

She sighed as she decided to open one of the sealed envelopes.

When she was with Ruka, she silently longed that Natsume would come around and hug her just the way he did yesterday.

But she knew, that wouldn't happen.

Not anymore. Because she knew Natsume wouldn't forgive her.

She slowly unfolded the letter.

_I can't seem to take you off my mind right now.  
Your smile__  
The way you look at me  
Makes me want to hold you tight in the circle of my arms_

_I want you  
__I need you__  
You've been everything that I've wanted from the start  
You're my life now_

_Never let me go, Mikan._

Mikan's heart thumped loudly. Why was her name here?

_Each second passing by  
__I want you always by my side__  
Always  
I love you_

Mikan heart beat crazily. Was this letters all for her?

She quickly opened the next letter that lay in front of her.

_I wonder how it feels to have you alone within my arms__  
How I believe it would feel so good  
Because I have all the love I need inside my arms  
Mikan, when I'm not beside you, I'm always thinking of you._

_I miss the way you smile, the way you laugh, the way you make everything around light up. I miss your touch, your smell. I can't stop myself anymore, because I'm in love with you._

Tears started spilling out of Mikan's eyes.

Why didn't she see it from the start?

She started reading another one which was different from all the other envelopes she held. It had a faint smell of tangerines, the scent she smelled when she was with him last night.

_To my dearest Mikan,_

_I think I'm in love with you already. I never thought I would be until I kissed you on the parking lot of the mall. I just felt it. __**That feeling**__. I thought I was becoming stupid to even think that I like you. But that kiss changed it all. __**I need you, Mikan**__. I think I can't possibly let you go, now. I love you, for all the right reasons and I will still love you even if you think of wrong reasons. I know you hate my guts because I've been rude to you but I know I can change. __**If you just let me love you. **_

_I know that we both come from different worlds. You are normal, while I write and sing my songs and share it through the world. There's no privacy. And if you become my girlfriend, I couldn't promise you that you'll have the same life as before. But I will try my best to make you safe. I'll kill anyone who tries to do something bad to you. __**Just, please, let me love you**__. _

_I don't care, anymore. But if you would like your normal life more than the life I have... I'll... I'll give it up. For you, I will... I would stop my career and live like you do. I'll give you what you want. __**I'll make you happy**__. _

_**Just love me**__._

_If you think we aren't meant to be, I'll promise you we're meant. Because I'm going to write it out all over the stars that you're mine and I'm yours only. I'll do anything in my power. I know you think of me foolish but I just want to be with you._

_Natsume_

Everything that she had reasoned out last night to him was here. How come he had all the possible answers in his mind already?

Natsume was serious all along. He was in love with her, all along and now...

Mikan started sobbing.

Mr. Narumi heard her sobs and paused for his lecture. "Mikan, is everything all right?"

Mikan nodded but she continued to cry. "Mr. Narumi... please... hiccup... go on. Nothing... hiccup... is wrong."

Mr. Narumi smiled at her. "Go along now."

Mikan stopped her sobs and looked up at Mr. Narumi. "Sensei?"

"Mr. Hyuuga's flight is an hour from now. You might be late."

"But Ruka said—"

"Mr. Nogi and the others will be having their flight later after class. Mr. Hyuuga was assigned to go first."

Natsume... he was the first to leave? He was going to leave?

Without another word, Mikan stood from her seat and ran out of the room leaving the class silent and surprised.

"So, where were we, class?" Mr. Narumi asked as if nothing out of the usual happened.

-------

Mikan ran and ran until she was in front of the gates. She found Ruka encircled by many fans and she quickly pushed her way to his front. "Ruka, help me. I need to see Natsume."

Ruka suddenly smiled brightly. Mikan heard her mutter silently under his breath that it was about time when he quickly pulled her towards the car and shoved her inside. "Wait for me, here."

"I can't. I need to see him as soon as possible. I need to..."

Ruka laughed. "I'll just tell the guards that we'll leave. I'll be fast."

Within minutes, Mikan along with Ruka drove off towards the airport.

---

Natsume quickly looked up at the large digital clock located at the center of the _Japan International Airport_.

He was going to States in less than an hour but his mind was somewhere else.

"_Now, tell me... tell me, we can't be together."_

"_We can't be."_

He should be angry at her. But he didn't understand why he still wanted to see her. He would do anything just to get out of the guards around him and drive off to the Academy and see her.

He hated her for rejecting him but somehow he knew that he would still love her even though she'd hurt him so much.

"_Flight PRC232 going to United States of America now boarding. Please proceed to the entrance of the west wing. Thank you."_

Natsume wanted to stay. He was hoping for someone to come as he quickly scanned the airport.

Most of his fans were there but the one person he was trying to find wasn't there.

_He rejected you last night, Natsume. She wouldn't come._

"Natsume, let's go?"

Natsume looked up at his Manager Tsubasa.

He turned and scanned the crowd one last time.

He stood up and nodded.

---

"How much time do we have left?"

Ruka maneuvered the car into a halt as he pulled out from his seat belt. He glanced at his watch and looked at Mikan. "It looks like he's plane is boarding already. You've got to run, Mikan. Now."

Mikan nodded as she pushed the car door open and sprinted over to the entrance of the airport.

_Please let me see him._

Mikan ran inside the airport just as the speakers announced a flight number which she felt was Natsume's flight. She ran towards the west wing trying to find him when suddenly a guard stopped her.

"Miss, may I see your plane ticket?"

"I don't have one. I'm looking for Natsume—"

"Miss, you can't come here without a ticket."

"But I need to talk to him. Please I need—"

"That can't happen. You need to have a ticket."

Mikan wanted to kick the security guard. She panicked until she saw the room wherein the staff and crew of the airline announce things over the plane leaving.

She quickly ran towards the room though she knew the guard was following her. "Miss, you can't come in there—"

Too late. She managed to come inside the empty room and locked it behind her.

She looked at the controls and pressed the button for flight PRC232.

---

Natsume looked bored as he sat on the private section of the plane. He looked over the window just as the pilot started introducing himself.

He wanted to get out of the plane at once. He wanted to see her. He wanted to hold her in his arms. He wanted to kiss her. He wanted to—

"Mr. Hyuuga?"

Natsume looked up coldly at the steward and cocked his head to the side.

"Do you want some refreshments?"

"No."

"Or maybe some snacks—"

"No. Leave."

The steward blushed with embarrassment and left Natsume by himself.

Tsubasa looked Natsume over. He realized Natsume was become his cold self again. And as the manager of _Red Lining_, he didn't want his attitude to become like that again.

"_Good afternoon. I am Ryu Kanzaki your pilot for this flight. Please remember—"_

Just as the plane went silent to hear the pilot on the speakers, his voice suddenly was cut and a girl's voice came over the speakers.

"_Natsume,"_

Natsume senses came back as he heard his name on the speakers.

His face suddenly lit up.

It was Mikan.

"_Please. Oh, God. I'm sorry. I don't know what to do. I'm wrong. And now I know you're never going to forgive me."_

"Foolish girl." Natsume smiled to himself.

"_I know I was wrong. I shouldn't have decided that we couldn't be together. I liked you. I liked you from the start. Ahhh... I don't know if you're hearing this but I know I'm in big trouble after this. Just please. Please..."_

Natsume waited just as there was a pause in the speakers. Then he heard a sob.

Was Mikan crying?

"_Please... I want to be with you."_

Natsume's eyes smoldered. He wanted to see her and hug her so that she would stop crying.

"_Please see me. Please come back to me. Please—"_

Natsume had a questioning face as he heard another voice come into the speakers.

"_We are sorry for the inconvenience. This will never be repeated. Please put your seatbelts on and Flight PRC232 is ready for take off."_

Then the speakers were turned off.

Tsubasa looked wide eyed at Natsume. Natsume's face turned into a smile.

"Was that Mikan?"

Natsume nodded smugly to himself and he focused straight at his manager. "Can you do me a favor?"

---

"Miss, you just have violated the rules of this airport—" The security guard started but was quickly cut off by what seemed to be the head of the announcing department.

"It's okay, Ray. The girl had done no damage to the airport. And I believe that the passengers of the plane PRC232 didn't find her announcement boring and annoying. For in fact, it was romantic like that of the series I'm currently watching right now."

Mikan looked up at the older woman.

She quickly blushed. "I'm really sorry for what I did."

"Oh there's nothing wrong in confessing your love for someone."

"Thank you." Mikan giggled.

The woman leaned against her seat and looked at Mikan. "So, it's true. You're Mikan Sakura?"

Mikan looked up at her. "How did you know?"

"I'm actually close to their manager Tsubasa. Call me Misaki." The woman smiled. "I sometimes see Natsume writing whenever he has the time and he kept on whispering to himself your name."

"He was what?" Mikan blushed like a tomato.

"Yes, he did that all the time. He must have really cherished you."

Mikan nodded. "He did and I messed it up."

"No, I have a feeling that he'll be coming back to you just like you said."

Mikan looked up at Misaki again with hopeful eyes. "I hope he will too."

"Now, you must be tired. Why don't you seat here for a moment and I'll call for Ruka."

Mikan nodded. "Thank you, Misaki."

"No problem." The woman left.

Mikan stared up at the ceiling and before she knew it, her eyes closed and she fell asleep picturing Natsume coming back to her.

* * *

**That was LOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG. Weeeeeeeee! Compared to those last chapters I have written... :D**

**I'm predicting that there will be 2 or 3 more chapters coming and after that, the story will end. :(**

**This is so sad. :|**

**Please read and review!**

**Love you guys! :P**

**khostar**


	14. We belong together

**Red Lining**

It was a long taxi ride that afternoon. The sun was setting down making the sky turn to a deep orange and a purple one.

Mikan rested the side of her head on the window of the cab. A few hours ago she had said her final goodbyes to the remaining members of the band _Red Lining._ Ruka, who was with her through the rest of the afternoon until their flight had been announced, comforted her as she continued to stare silently out the vast windows overseeing the airplanes taking on its flight up to the never ending sky and back at the comforts of the airport.

Ruka, being the silent and shy type guy, tried his best to put Mikan's mind away from the pain and hell she had gone through by speaking more than ever before. He was a little awkward at first but then he continued to speak and told random stories that he actually slipped and told that he was actually in a relationship with Mikan's best friend, Hotaru.

The story had finally caught Mikan's attention.

She slowly stared up at him.

He swallowed hard as he tried analyzing Mikan's face.

They stared at each other for awhile until suddenly Mikan made her first and loudest reaction that afternoon.

She laughed.

First, it was just a silent laugh then it grew louder. Then suddenly Mikan punch him on his shoulders and she said with a smug face that she knew it. Then she suddenly went back to her silent, forlorn behavior.

Ruka's shoulder throbbed in pain but he was too nervous about Mikan's reaction that he never realized it hurt until he was walking towards the airplane.

Mikan stared blankly out the window of the cab. She couldn't contain it anymore. She wanted to cry so much.

So badly.

She felt alone.

Miserably alone.

She wanted to see him, to tell him how gravely wrong she was. How she wished she could turn everything back to that night in the Music Hall so she could actually shout yes to Natsume.

She hadn't realized it before but now she knew. She had loved Natsume all along. Though they bicker and do nasty things to each other at first, she eventually felt things changing but she ignored it all. She ignored the fact that she can't stop thinking of the kiss she and Natsume shared on the parking lot or what she had felt when Natsume brought her Chinese food and sat with her on her dorm's porch. She actually felt her heart thump when she saw the pictures he had developed because it showed how they looked if ever they were to be together, perfect.

And all the times they were together came rushing inside Mikan's mind that eventually she couldn't stop it and tears suddenly fell from her amber eyes.

The driver eventually heard the sobs and looked at the rearview mirror. "Miss, are you okay?"

Mikan sniffed and responded with a nod, "Yes. Yes, I'm okay."

Then all of a sudden hard rain started hammering down against the roof of the cab. The sky's orange-purple color turned into gray and black. The driver turned the windshield wiper to wash the hard rain away and to see his way in a more clear view then he continued, "But you don't sound okay, little girl. We're fifteen minutes away from your dorm. You might as well tell me your story and wash all that sadness away. It will make you feel better, you know."

Mikan smiled a little. "Thank you, sir." Then she started the story and told the cab everything she had done and regretted until fifteen minutes after they were slowing down on the street of her dorm.

"Little girl, you have had your share of regrets and I know you do want to take all of it back... but don't be afraid because I believe that the challenge that you and that lucky guy just faced is actually just an avenue to strengthen the feelings you have for each other." The man stopped the car half the block of Mikan's dorm. "And I do believe that that this lucky guy is waiting for you, wet and cold from the rain."

Mikan didn't understand the last words that the cab driver uttered since she was still a little lost in thought. "I'm really thankful for your advice, sir. Here's the money. I... I need to leave."

The driver smiled, "Yes, yes. Do go on. But be careful, the rain is getting harder and harder and the lucky boy must get warm soon enough."

Mikan didn't hear the driver's last words as she dashed out of the pouring rain and straight towards the gate of the dorm when she finally saw the figure.

The figure of a boy who was drench in his casual attire and had his raven hair flat down on his forehead.

Mikan stopped at her tracks.

"Natsume..." She whispered. Then Mikan suddenly understood what the cab driver was saying. Natsume was really waiting for her under the rain.

Mikan started to walk towards him. She knew he was already freezing from the cold.

"Natsume, we need to get you inside. You're shivering." Mikan whispered as she was now in front of Natsume. But somehow, she was unable to touch him. They just stared into each other's eyes.

Since she couldn't look straight at Natsume anymore she looked away and repeated herself, "Natsume—"

But she soon was cut off as Natsume suddenly caught her hands and pulled her towards him into a fierce, wet hug.

Mikan was startled as she felt how cold and at the same time warm Natsume was as he enveloped her.

Natsume still didn't say anything and soon Mikan felt the tears welling up in her eyes.

"You've come back." Mikan finally whispered against his ear, ignoring the fact that the hard pounding of rain was still making them wet and cold.

Finally Natsume spoke as he buried his head in the crook of Mikan's neck. "Yes, I did come back. And you have kept me waiting."

Natsume's voice was gruff that Mikan didn't know if she was supposed to say sorry or welcome him back. But Natsume beat her at it and didn't wait for another reply from her.

"I've missed you Mikan." Natsume roughly said as he rested his head on the crook of her neck, smelling the tangerine fragrance he had grown to love. "Though it has just been two days since I didn't see you close within my range, I still missed you. I was thinking of you all the time. I was waiting for you in the airport; I wanted to see your face. I wanted to hug you like this when I heard your voice on the speakers; that was just damn stupid of you to do. I was practicing what I was going to say to you on the airport ride back here but all of it seems to be lost right now. I don't remember a thing; I just want to hold you in my arms."

Mikan wanted to cry. She was the one who was supposed to show how guilty she was of saying no to Natsume and here Natsume was showering her with all the love she could ever imagine.

"Natsume..." she whispered and then she burst out crying and shivering inside Natsume's arms, "I'm... hiccup... so... sorry! Hiccup... I never meant... hiccup... I just... hiccup... I was confused and... hiccup... I thought you were kidding me.... hiccup... but I knew that deep down... hiccup... I regret what I said as soon as I spoke it... cause... I'm in love with you already... hiccup... I can't help falling... hiccup... I... I'm—"

Then suddenly he captured her lips with his. His kiss was soft, delicate as he entered her mouth slowly with his tongue. Natsume wrapped his arms around Mikan's waist bringing her close against his body while Mikan quickly snaked her hands around the nape of his neck.

Natsume, in between kissing and breathing, whispered huskily to Mikan that Mikan knew she was going to melt right there and then.

"I love you... I love you so much."

Mikan wanted to cry longingly in his arms but she stopped herself because she wanted to say those words back at Natsume.

"I love you too, Natsume."

* * *

**Weeeee. They finally are together!!! Haha.**

**So how was it?**

**Oh and please do support my other AU fic, **_**You Can**_**. :D  
**

**Love lots,**

**khostar**


	15. Epilogue

**Red Lining  
The Epilogue

* * *

**

**Years later...**

The morning sunlight quickly filtered the room, tracing the outline of two bodies that were holding each one in his and her arms. They were sleeping soundly, comfortable at each one's position.

The man laid on his back, his left arm around the woman's shoulders. The woman, on the other hand, was snuggled at his side, her head against his shoulders while her hand was against his heart.

It had been a rough night for the two of them. The man just finished the last tour of his recent album _Hazel Eyes _yesterday night and he was powerless from lack of sleep and exhaustion. The woman, whom the album was dedicated to, was always there by his side. It has always been like that since they became an official couple in their high school days.

The man shifted his position, rolling his body so that the woman was suddenly trapped beneath him. The woman grumbled from the added weight but she didn't push him away since this was almost their usual position when it was their waking hours.

"Natsume..." The woman murmured. It looked to be that she was dreaming of the man who was on top of her.

Natsume groaned in response and slightly opened an eye and looked at the surroundings. He found that he was back on his bedroom on a unit in the east side of Tokyo. Well, the woman claimed that it was _their _bedroom and not just his. Though they weren't married yet, the woman insisted that she was adopting his condo unit and making it hers, too.

"Natsume..." The woman giggled his name again.

Natsume sluggishly brought his head up so that he was looking straight at the woman's face. He had a boyish smile across his face.

He definitely couldn't get enough of her, he thought as he moved his hands so it was caressing her face. His girlfriend is definitely dreaming of him... again.

He smirked as he remembered the dreams Mikan had of him. He nagged her until she told every little detail of her dreams to him. He had wanted to laugh just by thinking of how Mikan would react when he asks her what she dreamt of about him now.

Her face and body language was almost always the same. She would be red all over and she would start squirming under him because he wouldn't let her get out of the bed when she doesn't tell him.

Her dreams about him were always pleasant to hear.

Natsume kissed her forehead, the bridge of her nose, her jaw and leaned his head against her neck. "Wake up, Mikan." He breathed out before he nuzzled and planted wet kisses on her neck.

"Five more minutes..." Mikan pleaded before slumbering down again.

"Mikan, love. We need to get going. Even if I like having you trapped under me, we need to say farewell to Ruka and Hotaru before they have their honeymoon."

Yes. Through years of courting, Ruka and Hotaru finally said their vows and were going on a honeymoon trip to France. It was never a shock to the people who knew them because whenever they were together, people could see how much they loved each other.

What the people were waiting for now is the day the singer of the band _Red Lining_ would ask her girlfriend to be his wife.

Natsume have been contemplating on this for a while but seeing his childish girlfriend, he wanted it to be perfect for her. So he decided to wait for the right moment.

That's when Mikan's eyes flew open and she suddenly jerked upward and tried to get away from Natsume. "Natsume, let go of me. We can't be late."

Natsume forced her down, intertwining his fingers with hers and putting it above her head. "We're not going to be late."

Mikan tried to slip her fingers away from his much bigger hands. "Natsume, are you kidding me? I need to get to Hotaru as soon as I can. What time is it?"

Natsume smirked and tightened his grip. He placed wet kisses on her neck again.

"Natsume, stop it. Are you even listening to me?" Mikan cried out as she stretched her head to look at the clock. Natsume just gained more space on her neck for him to kiss.

Mikan looked at the clock and it read eight am, five hours before Ruka and Hotaru's flight.

Mikan relaxed against him. "You scared the hell out of me."

Natsume smiled while he traced his tongue on the sweet spot on her neck. "You wouldn't wake up and I wanted you awake when I did this."

Mikan moaned from his tongue. "You're still mean."

Natsume ignored her comment and kissed her jaw, her cheeks, her nose and forehead. Mikan closed her eyes and waited for Natsume's mouth to capture hers but it was already after a minute and she still couldn't feel it.

She opened her eyes and saw Natsume staring intently at her eyes.

"Natsume?"

"Remember the first time we met?"

"Of course. That's one hell of a day to remember. Why do you ask?"

"And do you remember the time you blurted out that you liked my eyes?"

Mikan blushed. "Look, Natsume. I you're fishing for—"

"Do you?"

Mikan stared at him. "Yes, I do."

"How about the time you crashed inside the system of the airport?"

"That's embarrassing. I couldn't believe I—"

"You did it because you loved me so damn much." Natsume stated smugly as he rolled off of her. Mikan, rolled with him so she was currently on top.

Mikan glared at him. "You egotistical jerk! I—"

"If it weren't for the CD, I wouldn't have found you."

Mikan lost her train of thought. The change in the topics was making her dizzy, but she did smile down at him and placed her elbows on his chest. "What would you have done if you haven't met me?"

Mikan waited for several minutes before he heard Natsume reply.

"Of course, I was going to find you sooner or later. And damn it, I'll know that something would be amiss." His glare was like fire and when he added his last words, he took her chin and he made her look at him. Mikan saw that his face was filled with different emotions and Mikan somehow felt it, too. "I'm going to search around the world just to find you, Mikan. I would. You're never going to get me out of that system of yours."

Mikan's eyes were misty from her emotions. "I wouldn't have it any other way, Natsume. I'll always love you."

Natsume grinned from her honesty and her sweet pledge of love. But there was one thing left that bothered his mind. "Aren't you going to kiss me good morning now?"

Mikan laughed, her melodious voice ringing around the room. Her laugh was one of the things Natsume always wanted to hear from her every single hours of the day.

Mikan slowly leaned her head and touched Natsume's lips. Natsume wasn't up to teasing right now so he immediately caught her lips and his tongue swept inside her mouth. Mikan's moans were muffled by his kiss and by the time Natsume pulled out, she was out of breath. Her head fell at his shoulders.

"Good morning, Mikan." Natsume finally whispered to her.

She smiled against his shoulders and whispered back the same words Natsume uttered to her.

They were both fast asleep minutes later.

* * *

**THE END

* * *

**

**I just realized that from the years that I had spent writing this story, I have felt different emotions that I actually, somehow, integrated in the story. You may have also seen that my style of writing did change over the years and I hope you liked those changes. And, thank you so much to those who read and reviewed this story. I'm still hoping that you'll still love this story even though it has ended in this epilogue chapter.**

**But, I still have different stories I'm currently writing. I do wish you support them as well.**

**I'll miss you guys.**

**Love lots,**

**khostar**


End file.
